Love Song
by Lonely Loony
Summary: Ela aspira muito mais da vida e a música lhe prometeu o mundo. Um Anjo, um guitarrista e talvez até um vocalista...
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 01 –

Sem dinheiro para o almoço novamente. _"Desse jeito,"_, pensava Yumi, _"vou continuar magra e com esse corpo de garoto."_

A banda da qual ela fazia parte, _Garage Sale,_ já estava há várias noites sem tocar em algum bar. Quando já estavam quase se tornando regular no _Kinky's_, seu amigo, Kiyoshi, arrumou uma briga e eles perderam o emprego. Ele sempre tinha que fazer isso. Tanto cigarro e bebidas davam esse resultado. Por isso Yumi não fumava nem bebia.

Sua mãe sempre soube o que era melhor. Nunca quis que ela tocasse baixo. Ou qualquer instrumento. E então, ela largou os estudos para se dedicar à banda. Se soubessem que isso se tornaria mais que um capricho, que era mais que uma fase, com certeza seus pais jamais a teriam deixado ter aulas de música.

Yumi sabia também tocar violão. Mas sua especialidade, sua paixão, era o baixo. Apenas quatro cordas eram capazes de criar um milagre chamado música.

Yumi ligou seu iPod em qualquer música do L'Arc~en~Ciel (eles sempre a inspiravam) e começou a andar em direção ao McDonalds mais próximo. No meio do refrão de _Flower_ ela estava tão mergulhada na música que nem viu a pessoa na sua frente e deu um encontrão.

- Desculpe. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Ela já o vira antes. Tinha certeza, mas só não sabia onde. Era um garoto com cabelos castanho-avermelhados e usando óculos escuros, o que era estranho o suficiente, já que estavam dentro da lanchonete. Alto, muito bonito. E ele parecia analisá-la. Yumi sabia o que ele via. Uma garota de cabelos pretos e longos, dolorosamente magra, em jeans rasgados nos joelhos e uma camiseta listrada.

Mas não era para ela exatamente que ele estava olhando. Era para o estojo que continha seu baixo.

- Você toca guitarra em alguma banda? – ele perguntou.

- Hm... Não, isso é um baixo. Eu não toco guitarra. Eu larguei meus estudos para trabalhar e pagar minhas aulas de música. Minha mãe queria que eu fosse médica ou dentista. E por sorte, hoje ainda tenho algum dinheiro para um cheeseburguer, já que meu amigo nos fez perder o emprego. Mas não sei por que estou contando minha vida triste a um estranho. Acho que é por falta de dinheiro para ir a um psiquiatra. Com licença, antes que a fila aumente.

- Espere – ele segurou o braço fino da garota, gentilmente. – Eu pago seu lanche. Venha se sentar comigo e meus amigos.

- Não faça isso, não quero a piedade de um estranho.

- Na verdade não é só isso. É seu instrumento. Eu toco guitarra numa banda. Talvez o líder esteja interessado num novo membro. Um baixista seria uma aquisição preciosa. Se você se provar boa o suficiente...

- Uma banda...? – Yumi perguntou com uma fagulha de interesse em seus olhos castanhos. – Mas onde vocês costumam tocar?

- Calma, primeiro vamos conversar todos juntos.

Os amigos do garoto, sentados à mesa eram dois: um de cabelo espetado, num tom rosa, e o outro, que não parecia muito simpático, também tinha cabelo curto, preto.

- Olá, pessoal. Eu tenho uma convidada hoje. – disse o garoto que conduzia Yumi, já se sentando à mesa junto com ela e tirando os óculos.

O de cabelo rosa pareceu espantado.

- Hiro... Quem é essa? Mas e a.-

- Shuichi, não é o que está pensando. Essa é...?

- Yumi Kojitaka – respondeu Yumi.

- Sim, e ela carrega um baixo. Um _baixo_, Shuichi! Imagine o que um instrumento como esse faria pela nossa banda? Você mesmo disse que estamos precisando de algo original, novo.

- Eu discordo – protestou o de cabelo preto, mal-humorado – Nossa banda já está completa e ela nem sequer participou de uma audição. Você conhece as habilidades dessa garota, Hiro, ou há algum _motivo especial_ para querer contratá-la?

Yumi agradeceu por não ter nem mordido seu cheeseburguer, que ela teria regurgitado de indignação. Ela se levantou para ir embora, mas Hiro a deteve segurado-lhe a mão.

- Fujisaki, eu sei que você acha que a banda já está completa, mas poderíamos dar uma chance a ela. Eu não a conheço, mas sinto que é uma oportunidade de algo bom acontecer.

- Bem, Hiro geralmente tem razão... – falou Shuichi. - E depois, o baixo iria muito bem com a guitarra e o sintetizador... Mas não sei, o que Fujisaki está dizendo faz todo sentido. Como podemos colocar uma estranha na banda? N´s nem sabemos as suas conexões nem nunca avimos tocar. Tenho certeza de que Touma nos indicaria um baixista se precisássemos de um.

- Acontece, Shuichi, que ela precisa-

- Esperem. – interrompeu Yumi. – Mas onde vocês tocam? Qual o nome da banda? Eu não sei nada.

Fujisaki riu sarcástico.

- Ela nem sequer sabe quem nós somos.

- E deveria? – perguntou Yumi, séria.

- Yumi-san, somos a _Bad Luck._ Não sei se já ouviu falar de nós, mas somos relativamente famosos. – disse Hiro, paciente.

- Espera aí... – Yumi se levantou da cadeira parafusada o mais rápido que pôde. – _Bad Luck_? Aquela banda pop comercial? Eu nunca nem ouvi a guitarra em nenhuma das poucas músicas que consegui suportar, nem sabia que tinha guitarrista! Letras insípidas, melodias confusas...

Foi a vez de Shuichi se levantar.

- _O quê?_ Como ousa dizer essas coisas absurdas! Nós somos queridos por todo o Japão! Se você fizesse melhor não se vestiria como uma mendiga!

Yumi arregalou os olhos de susto com a resposta tão incisiva. Mas ela nunca conseguia gritar ou ser muito expressiva.

- Eu posso não ter sucesso porque as pessoas não conseguem distinguir um machado de uma foice, mas o mundo não está tão perdido a ponto de eu me corromper desta forma. Obrigada pelo lanche.

E Yumi se foi, sem tocar no sanduíche.

- Eu diria que ela não passou no teste. – disse Shuichi, emburrado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 –

- _Hello, babe._ – disse Kiyoshi, agarrando Yumi pela cintura. Se eles não fossem como irmãos, ela não permitiria que ele tomasse essas liberdades.

- Esse lugar está um chiqueiro. – disse Yumi, olhando para Kiyoshi e Rui deitados na mesma cama de casal e várias caixas de pizza esparramadas pelo chão. Os três dividiam um pequeno apartamento mobiliado (que já estava com o aluguel atrasado) que tinha um banheiro, uma cozinha e dois quartos, Yumi ficou sozinha num dos quartos e Rui e Kiyoshi dividiam o outro.

- Por favor, digam que uma dessas pizzas é de hoje. – implorou Yumi.

- A segunda caixa, de cima para baixo – disse Rui, sem se dignar a levantar a cabeça. Mas nem adianta pensar em esquentar, cortaram a nossa luz.

Yumi estava faminta e comeu os três pedaços que sobraram com voracidade antes de pensar em se desesperar com a falta de luz.

- E olha que eu nem sei há quanto tempo isso está aí... – disse Kiyoshi, espantado, encostado na parede. – Yumi, precisamos de um emprego de verdade. Mas benzinho, eu não sei fazer nada a não ser tocar guitarra ou violão. E um pouco de bateria.

- Deixe a bateria comigo, por favor. – disse Rui. – Eu não sei nem lavar minhas meias.

Yumi sentou na beira da cama e suspirou, segurando o pé de Rui.

- Será que não conseguiríamos nada em outro bar? E se implorássemos nosso trabalho de volta? Se você arrumasse menos confusão, Kiyoshi, ainda estaríamos lá!

- Yumi, benzinho... – disse Kiyoshi, acendendo um cigarro, dando uma tragada e agitando a cabeleira loira – Por que em vez de ficarmos fazendo _cover_ de outras bandas não tocamos nossas próprias composições?

Yumi riu, incrédula.

- Eu também já estou cheio. – disse Rui. – Também amo L'Arc e Glay, mas eles não precisam de ninguém divulgando o trabalho deles. Yumi, nós somos bons, e você sabe. Suas letras são incríveis.

- Rui, coloque os pés no chão. Quem iria ser o vocalista? Eu? Não conte com isso. Você não pode, baterista cantando? E Kiyoshi, com toda essa bebida e cigarro você vai arruinar a sua voz.

- Você duvida da minha habilidade? – perguntou Kiyoshi. – Minha voz é boa o suficiente, afinal, sou eu que canto. Mas não vejo por que você não deveria ser a vocalista. Sua voz é doce, calma e também pode ser poderosa. Lembra muito Aimee Mann, se for pra comparar.

- _Aimee Mann_? Bem, não sei se isso seria bom para nossa banda. Não é fácil fazer sucesso, Kyo, Rui e vocês sabem. Não é qualquer um que pode- Ei, lembrei de uma coisa! Vocês não sabem quem eu encontrei hoje, no McDonalds, ainda por cima!

- E o que você estava fazendo no McDonalds? – perguntou Rui.

- Andei o dia todo atrás de um trabalho qualquer, tocar em algum bar, mas ninguém queria só um baixista. Vocês infelizes somem. Bem, eu fui comer e me deparei com nada menos que a _Bad Luck_.

- Que _Bad Luck_? A banda? Aquela banda que tem aquele garoto gay? No McDonalds? Por quê?

- E eu sei? O guitarrista dele me abordou por causa do meu baixo e me convidou pra tocar na banda. Não é uma loucura?

Rui e Kiyoshi olharam para ela admirados.

- Como assim? Do nada? Sem te conhecer? – perguntou Rui, finalmente sentando na cama de repente, com o cabelo preto espetado todo bagunçado e o lápis de olho borrado. – E o que você disse?

- Ora, que não, é claro. Por que eu aceitaria?

Kiyoshi, parou antes de levar o cigarro à boca. Rui engasgou com ar.

- Você esnobou a oportunidade da sua vida? – perguntou Kiyoshi, praticamente irado.

- "_Oportunidade da minha vida?"_ Do que está falando? Tocar numa banda como aquela vai contra meus princípios! E depois, o que seria de vocês?

- Yumi! – Kiyoshi apagou o cigarro na mesa e foi em direção a ela – Como pôde ter feito isso? Sei que somos uma família, mas a vida sorriu para você naquele momento. E você cuspiu na cara do Destino.

- Hum. Agora você é poeta. – ironizou Yumi.

- Não se esqueça de que escrevo algumas das letras. Nós sempre nos viramos, Yumi. Isso é uma banda. Membros se separam. Seguem caminhos diferentes. Nossa vez também ia chegar. Lamento que você tenha feito isso. Bem, pelo menos ainda temos você.

Yumi estava tentando manter seus olhos secos. Chorar na frente de Kiyoshi depois de um sermão daqueles não ficaria bem. Ela olhou para Rui e este a encarava com um olhar de tristeza.

- Ótimo, pode me criticar também.

E como estava ficando difícil não chorar, Yumi entrou no banheiro e foi escovar os dentes. Depois, ligou o chuveiro para tomar um banho. A água fria iria mantê-la equilibrada. Mas quando ela estava a ponto de se acalmar, o chuveiro começou a falhar. Yumi abriu os olhos com o cabelo cheio de shampoo e viu que agora não só a luz havia sido cortada.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 –

Os dedos de Yumi já estavam dormentes e feridos de tanto tocar seu violão. Ainda assim, ela não conseguira o suficiente para pagar o aluguel que já estava atrasado dois meses. A água e a luz ela deixou a cargo de Kyo e Rui. Comida já não era prioridade naquele momento. É, não se pode ter tudo. Yumi resolveu tocar uma música que refletia seu humor, e como seus amigos disseram que sua voz lembrava a de Aimee Mann, então Aimee Mann seria.

_I don't know how to break the news, but_

_It's pretty clear you'll be asked to choose between_

_What you lack and what you excuse in this_

_Tug of war_

_You can't say that they didn't warn you_

_Though you'd rather that they just ignore you_

_'Cause your devices are not working for you_

_Anymore_

_What you want_

_You don't know_

_You're with stupid now_

Nesse momento, um bolo de notas foi jogado dentro do estojo. Ela olhou embasbacada. Nunca conseguira tanto dinheiro de uma vez só, ainda mais antes de terminar uma música.

Ela olhou para seu benfeitor. Um homem lindo, alto, loiro e com um cigarro na boca.

- Faça um intervalo – ele disse. – Você já está nisso há horas.

- Meu Deus, é muito... Obrigada, não devo aceitar, mas realmente preciso. – disse Yumi, recolhendo as notas. – Diga-me, o senhor realmente gostou do que ouviu ou foi só para que eu parasse?

Ele riu, e ela viu que ele tinha lindos olhos dourados que brilhavam na escuridão.

- Eu sou muito crítico, mas realmente gostei do que ouvi. Você tem algum CD?

- Não... Eu na verdade raramente toco minhas composições, acho que elas são fracas. E não sou realmente cantora. Toco numa banda, _Garage Sale_. Não somos nada famosos, mas o vocalista a contragosto é meu amigo, Kyo. Nós tocamos um pouco de tudo o que mais nos agrada, principalmente _L'Arc_ e _Glay_.

- Eu não gosto muito desse tipo de música, mas as que você estava tocando me agradaram. Toque uma de suas composições.

Yumi realmente ficou nervosa.

- Eu... Eu... Bem, elas ainda estão muito cruas...

- Vamos. O que você tem a perder? Se eu gostar, pago mais.

Yumi mastigou o lábio inferior e respirou fundo. Começou a dedilhar o violão e a cantar.

_"I wonder why you were not there_

_When I thought I saw your face_

_I saw your face i__n the crowd_

_The face of my Nightmare"_

O estranho ficou em silêncio, ouvindo respeitosamente. Yumi até se esqueceu de que ele estava lá. Seus dedos corriam ligeiros pelo violão, sua voz fluía.

_"I've always wondered who you were_

_And why you haunt my days_

_I must seek you always_

_My Nightmare, for the rest of my days"_

Quando ela terminou, abriu os olhos o estranho ainda estava lá, a olhar para ela. Mas Yumi não sabia o que pensar de sua expressão. Então, ele jogou mais um bolo de notas e um cigarro novo dentro do estojo.

- Bom trabalho por hoje, garota. Arrume um produtor.

- Muito obrigada, estranho. – disse Yumi, com sinceridade. – Você acaba de pagar meu aluguel e meu jantar. Posso saber o seu nome? Só para saber a quem devo um favor.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Às vezes apareço onde há boa música.

E se foi, deixando um rastro de fumaça de cigarro que se confundia com o vapor que as luzes da praça criavam na noite.


	4. Capítulo 4

Rui estava deitado no colchão, balançando os pés. Kiyoshi fumava na janela observando as luzes da cidade. Tudo era iluminado à luz de velas.

Yumi adentrou o recinto como um foguete.

- Benzinho! – disse Kiyoshi espantado e Rui acordou de seu torpor. Deixamos pizza para você. E dessa vez, é de hoje.

- Obrigada, mas eu já comi. – Yumi jogou no colchão um bolo de dinheiro.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rui, segurando um maço de notas de cem dólares. – É mais do que jamais conseguimos em... _incontáveis_ noites de trabalho! O que... _o que_ diabos você fez, Yumi?

- Eu na hora nem vi que eram em dólares, só quando fui pagar meu lanche. Eu juro que gritei quando peguei uma nota de cem. A caixa do McDonalds quase pediu para que eu me retirasse.

- Benzinho... Como conseguiu todo esse dinheiro?

- Eu também consegui um cigarro. – disse Yumi, segurando-o com afeição. – Acho que vou guardá-lo para me lembrar dessa noite. Se eu contar o que aconteceu, vocês não acreditariam.

- Estamos esperando – disse Kiyoshi, solene, encarando-a com aqueles olhos azuis.

- Eu estava tocando na praça há horas e só havia conseguido algumas moedas. De repente, um estranho aleatório aparece e joga um bolo de dinheiro pra mim. E juro, ele não era_nada_mau. Era até mais bonito que você, Kyo. As luzes fluorescentes não estavam muito boas, então não deu pra ver o rosto dele direito, mas ele era lindo, incrivelmente lindo. Acho que era meu Anjo da Guarda. Nunca imaginei que meu Anjo fumasse.

- Eu disse que cigarros são do bem. – disse Kyo, dando uma tragada e soltando uma fumaça.

- O importante é que agora podemos pagar o aluguel, a luz, a água! E pelo jeito vocês conseguiram algo também?

- Sim. – disse Kyo. – Nosso emprego de volta. No _Kinky's_. Não precisa dizer que me ama. Nossos fãs, sim, temos fãs, estavam perguntando por nós. E eu fiz isso por você, Yumi. Charlie pagou metade do fim do mês adiantado. Eu expliquei que nossa situação era de penúria. E parece que ele gosta de você...

- Parece que ele gosta é de _você,_Kyo. – disse Rui.

- Isso não tem importância. Agora temos dinheiro, benzinho. Podemos pensar em gravar nosso próprio álbum.

Yumi ficou pensativa.

- Talvez... Sabe que meu Anjo pediu que eu cantasse uma de minhas composições? Eu não ia, juro que não ia. Mas ele insistiu. Ele disse que se gostasse pagaria. E aí está esse bolo de notas cem dólares que eu nem tive coragem de contar...

- Seja lá quem ele for, não era um anjo, era Deus. –disse Kyo e Rui gargalhou.

- Eu juro, Kyo. Ele era loiro e tinha aqueles olhos dourados...

- Hm. – disse Kyo, num tom neutro. – Não me diga que vai se apaixonar pelo seu cafetão?

Yumi riu.

- Eu duvido muito que um dia vá me apaixonar, Kyo... Se nem você conseguiu roubar meu coração. – ela disse, dando-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

* * *

No quarto de Yumi havia prateleiras lotadas de livros. Eram tantos livros que alguns estavam até dentro de caixas pelo chão. O notebook rosa ficava em cima de uma escrivaninha branca. A cama era simples, de madeira.

Yumi se deitou na cama e apagou a vela. Amanhã poderia ligar seu notebook e escrever mais algumas músicas. A partir de agora, só cantaria as composições da banda. E se Kyo fosse realmente a favor, ela seria a vocalista.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 –

Yumi nunca pensou que pudesse finalmente comer comida de verdade. Parecia um sonho. O restaurante era aconchegante. Eles não pretendiam gastar muito, mas um pouco de comida de verdade não faria mal depois de tanto tempo.

Kyo e Rui comiam como porcos. Mesmo após o longo tempo de jejum, Yumi ainda preferia estar no McDonalds, só não teve coragem de confessar isso a seus amigos.

_- Você é Yumi-chan, não é? _

Era aquele garoto de cabelos castanho-avermelhados, surgindo novamente em sua vida. Ela não pensou que fosse vê-lo de novo. Que estranha coincidência.

- E você é Hiro. Pelo menos era assim que seus amigos o chamavam. Como devo chamá-lo?

- De _Hiro. _ – ele riu, e como ficava bonito quando o fazia. Seus olhos acinzentados brilhavam. – Você parece muito bem, melhor do que a última vez em que nos vimos.

Yumi se constrangeu com a calça listrada e a camiseta larga que estava usando. Não estava feminina e desejável e sabia disso. Se soubesse que ele estaria lá...

- Yumi-chan, quem é esse? – perguntou Rui, com a boca cheia de comida, segurando os hashi.

- É Hiro, da _Bad Luck... _E aproveitando, gostaria de me desculpar por ter sido tão rude com você e seus amigos na última vez em que nos encontramos. Afinal, você quis me ajudar e foi gentil...

- Não se preocupe com isso. – disse Hiro. – O que você anda fazendo?

- _Bad Luck?- _Perguntaram Kyo e Rui juntos. – Somos músicos também, eu toco guitarra e Rui toca bateria. Temos uma banda, a _Garage Sale._ Estamos trabalhando duro para lançar um álbum de uma gravadora no nosso próprio selo. Sabe, nossas demos não foram bem aceitas, então desanimamos.

- Isso é que é coragem, uma gravadora independente... – disse Hiro. – Eu e meus amigos tivemos sorte. Mas sem um produtor e um bom empresário como Mr. K não teríamos conseguido. 

- Por favor, sente-se conosco – disse Yumi. – Podemos conversar melhor. Você deve estar esperando seus amigos, e eles também podem se sentar com a gente. A mesa é grande o suficiente. Assim eu compenso pelo meu mau comportamento da última vez.

Hiro sorriu.

- Obrigado pelo convite, mas na verdade estou esperando minha namorada. Ela disse que iria demorar um pouco, mas já deve estar chegando. Sempre nos sentamos à mesma mesa, ela sabe o quanto esse lugar significa para mim. Foi aqui que a trouxe pela primeira vez quando a conheci. – Ele disse, sonhador.

Yumi sentiu como se uma faca transpassasse seu coração. _"É claro que um homem como ele teria uma namorada, e ela deve ser bem especial... Por que eu achei que ele estaria sozinho?"_

Yumi se repreendeu em silêncio por esses pensamentos fora do comum. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ela não era assim. Mas estava se sentindo mais triste do que nunca. E nem seu rolinho primavera parecia mais tão apetitoso.

- Aí vem ela! Eu vou deixar meu telefone com vocês. Assim, se precisarem de alguma coisa, de um artista para o outro, eu terei prazer em ajudá-los com conexões – disse Hiro, entregando um cartão a Rui.

- Nós nos apresentamos quase toda noite no _Kinky's_ – disse Yumi, sem conseguir se conter. – Se puder, venha nos ver.

- Sim, claro. Até mais, foi um prazer.

E como a namorada dele era bonita e feminina, pensava Yumi. Também tinha cabelos longos, mas eram castanhos. Se carregava como uma princesa. O vestido florido que ela usava a tornava ainda mais encantadora. Yumi sabia que não podia ganhar essa competição.

"_Não"_, Yumi pensou, _"Eu posso mudar isso. Se ele aparecer no bar para me ver cantar... Nenhuma princesinha vai me desbancar!"_

- Yumi, você está bem? – perguntou Kyo, pois ela estava apertando o rolinho primavera.

- Nunca estive melhor. É hora de uma mudança drástica. Terminem de comer logo. Vamos fazer algumas compras.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 –

Depois de uma turnê exaustiva pela Europa, Noriko insistiu que eles precisavam de uma folga. Touma preferiu visitar Eiri com Mika naquela noite, mas Noriko arrastou Ryuichi para um bar bem falado na cidade. Ele nunca recusaria esse convite.

Era um lugar bem aconchegante e não muito lotado e com música ao vivo. Havia mesas e também um balcão com cadeiras acolchoadas, que não estava lotado. Noriko sempre preferia sentar no balcão. Ryuichi analisava o lugar.

- Noriko-chan, é muito bonito. – disse ele, abraçado com seu coelhinho Kumagoro.

- Ryu-chan... Você tinha que trazer isso para cá... Você não tem jeito mesmo... venha, vamos pedir algo para beber. Eu peço um _drink_ e te dou a cereja.

- Ebaaaaa!

Enquanto Noriko pedia os drinks, Ryuchi olhou para a banda que tocava. Um garoto loiro, de cabelos longos, tocando uma guitarra, um garoto de cabelo espetado cheio de piercings na bateria.

E uma garota com um vestido preto que combinava perfeitamente com o espartilho e os coturnos, no vocal. Que visual magnífico, interessante. Combinava perfeitamente com a pele cintilante dela e sua voz melancólica. E aquela letra... Parecia desenterrar memórias que ele nem sabia que tinha.

"_Please, please be my lullaby_

_The song that I'll sing when I die_

_Die, just to close my eyes_

_Please, allow me to forget_

_To forget that you're the target_

_That I'll never reach in life or death _

_Good Bye Good Bye my dream_

_Good Bye Good Bye my nightmare_

_I just need to scream_

_I'm not going anywhere."_

- Ryu-chan? Você está bem?

Ryuchi levou um susto e percebeu que estivera apertando o pobre Kumagoro. Beijou o coelhinho de pelúcia para se desculpar. Noriko olhou para ele preocupada.

- Não é nada, Noriko-chan. Só tive um... momento.

Noriko riu e apertou a mão do amigo.

- Você sempre foi maluquinho. O que foi, não me diga que gostou da gótica estranha do palco? – disse Noriko, piscando um olho.

Ryuichi riu.

- Estou mais interessado na cereja do seu drink!

- Então abra a boca, _"aaaaanh..."_

Nesse momento, a vocalista da banda se sentou ao lado de Ryuichi e este se engasgou com a cereja. Ela olhou para o lado. Ryuichi corou.

- Você está bem? – perguntou a garota que acabara de sentar.

- Não se preocupe, foi só uma cereja – respondeu Ryuichi.

- Mas, meu Deus! – ela exclamou – Você é Ryuichi Sakuma! Da Nittle Grasper! Vocês _dois_ são da Nittle Grasper! Fico honrada em conhecê-los. Eu sou Yumi Kojitaka. Espero que tenham gostado da apresentação.

- Oh, foi bom, você tem uma voz muito agradável! – disse Noriko.

- Não sei se "agradável" é bom o suficiente, mas obrigada.

- Eu devo andar meio desatualizado em música ocidental, pois não reconheci aquela letra. – disse Ryuichi. – É muito profunda. De quem é?

Yumi enrubesceu.

- Bem... É minha. Eu costumo compor em inglês. É a única língua com a qual eu me sinto confortável. Meus amigos, Kyo e Rui também falam inglês, então não temos problemas com isso. Todos somos parte americanos.

- Que legal! – disse Ryuichi, com os olhos grandes como o de um gatinho pidão, empolgado – Eu adoro a América! Já estive lá muitas vezes, inclusive vivi muito tempo lá! Eu e o Kumagoro só conversamos em inglês! _Isn't that so, Kumagoro-chan? _Quer segurá-lo um pouco? – ele perguntou, estendendo o coelhinho de pelúcia a Yumi, que olhava para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Er... Não obrigada, estou bem.

- Mas eu não deixo qualquer um segurar o Kumagoro! Posso ao menos lhe pagar uma bebida?

- Na verdade eu não bebo, e durante esses intervalos eu tenho direito a água do bar, e é só o que tomo.

Noriko olhava para Ryuichi com pena e morrendo de raiva dessa garota que ousava esnobá-lo. Quem nesse mundo ela pensava que era? Será que ela não sabia com quem estava falando? Qualquer um iria querer estar no lugar dela!

- E o que você vai fazer depois da apresentação? – perguntou Ryuichi e Noriko deu um suspiro e se virou irritada, fingindo que não estava ouvindo mais nada.

Mas só agora Yumi começara a entender que ele por alguma absurda razão estava interessado nela.

- Mas _por quê_? – a pergunta saiu antes que ela pudesse evitar. – Ela só queria saber realmente por que, alguém como ele, que poderia ter quem quisesse (mesmo que fosse um idiota) estaria interessado nela, que não tinha nenhum atributo.

- Yumi, o que está fazendo? – era Rui, que foi chamá-la, pois o intervalo já havia terminado.

Yumi ia se voltando, mas Ryuichi a segurou.

- Espere, você não bebeu a sua água. – e lhe deu um copo.

Yumi agradeceu, bebeu a água e se foi, sem tirar os olhos de Ryuichi. Aquilo sem dúvida havia sido a experiência mais estranha de sua vida. Ela nunca gostara de Nittle Grasper, mas ele era considerado um deus por seus fãs, que eram muitos. E ele... queria lhe pagar uma bebida. Queria que ela segurasse aquele coelho ridículo.

- Do que está rindo, Yumi? Bem, seja lá do que for, você não ri muito. Qualquer motivo é bem-vindo. – disse Rui, ao subir no palco para começar a tocar.


	7. Capítulo 7

_In my place, in my place_

_Were lines that I couldn't change_

_I was lost, oh yeah_

_I was lost, I was lost_

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_

_I was lost, oh yeah_

Yumi cantarolava alto andando pela rua sem se importar com os passantes que a olhavam como se a estivessem reprovando. Hoje ela se sentia livre, com sua camiseta verde listrada e larga, seus jeans surrados e _All Stars_ vermelhos favoritos. Não havia dia melhor para ir a uma livraria e comprar pilhas de livros de alguma autora desconhecida. Yumi não sabia o porquê, mas tendia a ler livros escritos por mulheres. Talvez porque os homens jamais conseguissem captar a essência feminina.

Ao passar por uma livraria imensa e ver uma multidão aglomerada, ela resolveu investigar o que estava acontecendo. Se fosse algum acidente, daria o fora dali na hora.

Se bem que, estranhamente, só havia mulheres por lá, apenas alguns poucos homens. E como elas faziam barulhos, com seus gritinhos e interjeições.

- O que está acontecendo aí? – Yumi abaixou o volume do iPod meio contra sua vontade, pois estava tocando _"The Scientist"._

- Yay! – a colegial excitada gemeu – É uma tarde rara de autógrafos do Yuki-sensei! O novo livro dele, _"Last Love"_! É lindo, eu chorei do começo ao fim! Você ainda não leu? Qual livro dele você gosta mais?

- Erm, hm... Eu não sou muito fã de Literatura Japonesa, então na verdade não conheço esse escritor... Mas estava mesmo precisando de algo novo para ler, então talvez acate sua sugestão...

- EH? – disse a colegial, mais alto e entusiasmado que o necessário, assustando Yumi – Mas _todo mundo_ é fã do Yuki-sensei! Como assim você nunca ouviu falar dele? Em que mundo você vive?

- Meu mundo. – ela disse, indo em direção à sessão de autógrafos. Por mais que a garota tenha exagerado, funcionou e aguçou sua curiosidade. Yumi levaria pelo menos um livro daquele autor.

E lá estava Yuki-sensei, em toda sua glória, sentado a uma mesa e distribuindo autógrafos a seus fãs. Às vezes até tirava fotos. E então, Yumi viu que o conhecia... Aqueles cabelos loiros. Aqueles olhos dourados...

- _Holy crap! –_ela gritou, sem se conter.

Yuki e alguns dos fãs olharam para ela. Yumi odiava chamar atenção, mas dessa vez, ela conseguira. Como explicar seu súbito descontrole momentâneo?

- Se quer um autógrafo, entre na fila. – Yuki disse, e era óbvio que ele não se lembrava dela. Yumi ficou um pouco decepcionada, mas isso não a eximia do fato que ela lhe devia, e muito. Ela precisava dizer algo inteligente e agradável. Pelo menos só dessa vez.

- Eu... Na verdade não conheço seu trabalho, sensei. Então não faria sentido pegar um autógrafo. Vou comprar um livro seu, lê-lo e então se um dia reencontrá-lo, pelo menos o merecerei.

Provavelmente ela dissera a coisa errada como sempre, mas Yuki pareceu achar engraçado.

- Nunca leu meus livros? – ele perguntou, com sinceridade. – Não está perdendo nada. Mas já que quer arriscar, vou lhe dar esse.

E ele escreveu algo na contracapa e assinou, entregando a ela o exemplar de "_Last Love"._

- Yuki-sensei... – disse Yumi. – Fico honrada por finalmente conhecê-lo, de verdade. Tenho pensado muito em você, não de uma maneira estranha, mas mesmo que não se lembre de mim, eu...

- Eeeeh, por que ela tem o direito a ficar mais tempo com ele e furar fila? Eu estou aqui há horas! – uma garota protestou.

- Melhor você ir, tenho uma agenda cheia hoje. – disse Yuki.

Yumi sorriu, inclinou a cabeça e deixou Yuki com suas fãs.

* * *

Por fim, ela comprou apenas livros de Yuki Eiri e mais uma biografia não autorizada. Aparentemente, ele vivia com o vocalista da _Bad Luck,_Shindou Shuichi. Yumi riu. Se tivesse aceitado tocar naquela banda tudo em sua vida estaria diferente...

E então, pensou _nele..._ E isso era péssimo. Yumi sempre tinha controle de tudo. Mas o rosto dele simplesmente ficava surgindo em sua mente, do nada. Aqueles cabelos castanho-avermelhados... Aquele sorriso... _Aquelas mãos..._

Não, isso não era bom. Ela pegou um dos livros que adquirira hoje. _Last Love._Romântico. O gênero favorito de Yumi. E o abriu. Na contracapa, estava escrito:

_"Para a garota que faz a música tocar o coração. Continue escrevendo e cantando. Yuki."_

Yumi leu essas palavras pelo menos vinte vezes, para que elas penetrassem sua alma. Só então, começou a ler o livro.

A colegial tinha razão. Yumi não sabia se era porque ela fora influenciada, mas chorou do começo ao fim.


	8. Capítulo 8

Yumi parou para comprar algum manga. Estava desatualizada e procurava por algum lançamento. Mas o que chamou sua atenção foi uma revista pôster gigante, que lia:

"_Entrevista exclusiva com Nakano Hiroshi, da Bad Luck! Todos os segredos do gato revelados nessa edição! Fotos mais um pôster exclusivo!"_

Yumi mordeu o lábio inferior. Seu coração acelerou. Então o nome dele era _Hiroshi Nakano._ E lá estava ele, com "_todos os segredos revelados"_. Ela olhou em volta para ver se estava sendo observada. Pegou rapidamente um exemplar da revista e se dirigiu ao caixa.

- Yumi-chan! Nos encontramos de novo!

Yumi deu um grito tão agudo com o susto que levou que ficou surpresa. Não sabia ser capaz de produzir um ruído como aquele.

E dessa vez não foi tão prazeroso encontrar-se ao vivo com a cara saída do pôster.

- Hiro! – ela disse, ainda agitada, tentando esconder a revista enorme – O que está fazendo aqui? Por que fica aparecendo do nada em todos os lugares onde estou? Está me seguindo ou algo assim?

- Eu não, você é quem quer saber todos os meus segredos – Hiro riu, debochado, apontando para a revista.

Yumi ficou vermelha como nunca e sentiu seu rosto queimar.

- Ora, isso... Não é para mim, é claro. É para uma amiga. – Yumi estava praticamente arrancando os cabelos, mas tentava manter o controle. E se soubesse que o encontraria, não teria vestido aqueles jeans surrados novamente.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu só vim ver se já chegou a última edição do meu manga favorito – disse Hiro, e Yumi adorou a mudança de assunto. – E foi bom encontrá-la aqui. Não tenho seu telefone nem nada, e hoje por acaso é aniversário do Shuichi. Gostaria que você e seus amigos fossem. Seria uma oportunidade para conhecer pessoas do nosso ramo.

- Mas... Eu nem conheço direito seu amigo. E pela maneira como me comportei quando o vi, tenho certeza de que sou a última pessoa que ele vai querer ver.

- Shuichi não guarda rancor. Leve um presente legal, se possível – e você é mais que bem-vinda, com seus amigos. Vou anotar o endereço para você. Vai ser na casa de Yuki Eiri, o escritor, já deve ter ouvido falar dele.

- Ah, sim, claro. Na realidade, eu o conheci ontem, numa sessão de autógrafos. Ele é muito gentil.

- _Gentil?_ Tem certeza de que era a mesma pessoa? Bem, ele deve se transformar numa dessas sessões de autógrafos. De qualquer forma, não deixe de aparecer por lá.

- Obrigada pelo convite, vou considerar.

Yumi colocou a revista no lugar e saiu da banca.

* * *

- Caramba, como esse escritor é bonito! – disse Kiyoshi, olhando a foto de Yuki Eiri atrás do livro de Yumi. – Onde arranjo um assim?

- Bem, eu li na biografia não autorizada que ele tem um irmão solteiro. E pelas fotos que vi dele, é um homem bonito também, moreno, misterioso...

- Ah, me empresta aqui! – disse Kyo, vasculhando os livros de Yumi.

- Espera aí... – disse Yumi, desconfiada. – Isso quer dizer que devo perder minhas esperanças de algum dia me casar com você, Kyo?

- De jeito nenhum. Você é a única garota pela qual meu coração bate, benzinho.

- Kyo, eu _nunca_ desconfiei... As garotas vão ficar extremamente decepcionadas.

- Ora, benzinho. Nós homens também precisamos de amor.

- É, tem lógica. Ah, e acho que tenho uma boa notícia para você. Hoje eu esbarrei no... Hiro na _Bad Luck_, é um absurdo como vivemos nos encontrando, e ele me, ou melhor, _nos_convidou para o aniversário do Shuichi Shindou. E vai ser na casa do Yuki Eiri. Isso quer dizer que o irmão dele pode estar lá.

- Eu tô dentro!

- Não vai ser problema convencer Rui, ainda mais que talvez consigamos alguma coisa em relação ao nosso trabalho. Então, vou sair para comprar um presente e volto mais tarde para me arrumar. A gente se vê.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 –

Yumi estava se sentindo deslocada, mas seus amigos logo se enturmaram. Shuichi realmente não parecia ter mais nada contra ela e a recebeu muito bem, agradecendo de coração o presente.

A casa do escritor era grande e a mobília estava toda empurrada para o canto para haver espaço e todos poderem circular livremente. Os quartos estavam trancados, mas os banheiros estavam abertos. Havia uma mesa enorme cheia de comida. Na televisão, Yumi reconheceu Ryuichi Sakuma, da Nittle Grasper. Ela ficou olhando para a tela, analisando.

- Gostou? Ele é incrível, não é?

Yumi se virou e se deparou com o rosto sorridente de Shuichi.

- É, ele realmente parece especial, esse Ryuichi. Feliz aniversário, Shindou-san. Obrigada por nos receber em sua casa.

- É um prazer, além disso, seus amigos são muito legais – disse Shuichi, demonstrando que não havia qualquer traço de mágoa. - E se você quiser, pode falar com Ryuichi. Ele está aqui, assim como todo o pessoal da Grasper.

- Deve ser um deleite para você ser amigo do seu ídolo – respondeu Yumi.

- Antes eu ficava alucinado com o fato, mas aprendi a me controlar e respeitá-lo como um colega.

- Nossa, eu o admiro por isso.

Shuichi foi circular pela festa e Yumi foi procurar seus amigos. Então, viu Yuki Eiri fumando na varanda.

- Sensei... – ela chegou, respeitosamente.

- Pare com esse negócio de "_sensei". _Me chame pelo nome, ou nada. O que você quer? E então, já leu algum dos meus livros?

- Não era isso, mas de fato, eu li seus três livros. Olhando para você, nunca imaginaria que fosse capaz de escrever histórias tão românticas e açucaradas. Espere, eu estou tentando fazer um elogio e não soou assim. Desculpe, não sou boa em me expressar.

- Já entendi, você não gostou. Não é obrigada a gostar. – ele disse, expelindo a fumaça do cigarro.

- Não, pelo contrário, Yuki-san, eu... Eu procurei por livros assim minha vida inteira. Senti como se suas personagens falassem comigo, como se você tivesse escrito sobre mim. Não sei explicar o que senti. Nunca pensei que um homem pudesse entender tão bem as mulheres e eu fosse encontrar isso num romance que não fosse barato. Muito, _muito_ obrigada.

Yuki, pego de surpresa, não sabia o que dizer diante daquela súbita explosão de elogios.

- E eu tenho algo para você. – Yumi entregou a ele um embrulho. Yuki abriu e era um CD.

- "_Coldplay – A Rush of blood to the head". _– leu Yuki. – E tem até uma dedicatória sua no encarte. O aniversário não é meu, mas eu ganho presente. Obrigado, garota.

- Assim, quando eu for famosa, você pode vendê-lo no _e-bay_ por uma fortuna, já que tem minha assinatura.

- Você realmente é uma figura – sorriu Yuki. – Não perca seu tempo aqui comigo, vá aproveitar a festa.

Yumi, não querendo ser inconveniente, se retirou.

Como não estava prestando atenção, esbarrou em alguém que derrubou cerveja por todo o seu cabelo e seu vestido de seda preto novinho. Seu espartilho agora estava encharcado.

- Desculpe! – ele disse, desesperado e assustado com a expressão assassina de Yumi.

Era o mesmo cara que estava cantando na televisão. Ryuichi Sakuma.

- _Ótimo._ – Yumi disse, empurrando-o para fora do caminho. Precisava ir até o banheiro se limpar o melhor que podia.

- Espere, sinto muito _mesmo_, eu não estava olhando. O que posso fazer para compensá-la? Ei, eu não a conheço de algum lugar?

Ele com certeza não estava lhe passando uma cantada, então devia tê-la reconhecido daquela vez em que a viu no bar.

- Talvez – respondeu Yumi, afastando o cabelo cheio de cerveja do rosto. – De qualquer forma, o famoso aqui é você.

- Hoooo! – ele, exclamou, desnecessariamente enfático – Você é a garota que estava cantando no bar!

- Sim, sou eu. Fico lisonjeada que tenha me reconhecido. Vindo de você, isso é uma honra, não é? Sei que é considerado um gigante na indústria musical. E eu ainda não sou ninguém. Mas estamos nos virando, assim que pudermos vamos lançar nosso _single_.

- Mas com que dinheiro? E a publicidade? Qual a gravadora?

- Bem... Estamos meio sozinhos nessa... Não conseguimos nenhuma ajuda...

Ryuichi coçou o queixo e ficou com aqueles olhos redondos e pensativos.

- Seu projeto é muito ambicioso, nem nós da Grasper conseguimos chegar onde estamos sozinhos. Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, gostei muito do que ouvi no bar. Se vocês forem tão bons quanto parecem, estou disposto a falar com Touma para dar uma forcinha.

O queixo de Yumi caiu. Ela poderia ter beijado Ryuichi naquele momento. O fato de seu cabelo estar fedendo a cerveja já não era mais importante.

- Nos ajudar? Sério? Você faria isso?

- É o mínimo que posso fazer para compensar. Derrubei cerveja no seu lindo vestido. Quando vocês vão estar no bar novamente? – Ryuichi agora assumia um ar de homem de negócios.

- Nessa sexta à noite. Vou cantar algumas de minhas composições.

- Nós estaremos lá, e vou chamar Touma, inclusive. Veremos o que podemos fazer por você.

- Sakuma-san, eu agradeço muito.

- Nhá! – ele abriu um sorriso enorme – Me chame de Ryu-chan! Agora seremos grandes amigos!

Aquilo foi estranho, mas ela provavelmente teria de se acostumar. Yumi estava tão feliz que nada mais importava. Ela precisava compartilhar aquela felicidade com alguém. E a primeira pessoa com quem se deparou foi... _ele._

- Hiro! Eu não o tinha visto até agora.

- Eu estava resolvendo uns pepinos e minha namorada acabou não podendo vir, ficou presa em Kyoto – ele disse, chateado. – O que houve com você?

- Oh. – Yumi disse, embaraçada – derrubaram cerveja em mim. Eu estava indo dar um jeito nisso, mas encontrei você a caminho do banheiro.

- Tenho algo para te alegrar. – ele disse, sorridente. – Você esqueceu isso na banca.

E ele entregou à Yumi a revista com o rosto dele estampado. A entrevista exclusiva, o pôster enorme e a promessa de seus segredos.

Yumi ficou lívida. Sentiu a raiva borbulhar em seu estômago.

- _O que está fazendo?_ – ela perguntou. – Isso é algum tipo de jogo pra você?

Hiro olhou para ela intrigado.

- Mas Yumi-chan... Eu só queria... Eu pensei que...

- Pensou _o quê, _seu presunçoso? – ela pegou a revista e começou a agredi-lo com ela. – Pensou que poderia aparecer com isso e esfregar na minha cara? Esfregar na minha cara o que não posso ter? Esfregar na minha cara que sua princesinha está em Kyoto e não precisa de uma revista para saber todos os seus segredos?

Hiro não conseguia articular uma palavra enquanto estava sendo agredido pela revista e pela ira de Yumi. E os dois estavam começando a chamar atenção, pois algumas pessoas já começavam a olhar.

- Yumi-chan, eu... eu não entendo!

- Então você é um _idiota, _Nakano-kun! – ela disse, perdendo o controle completamente. Kyo e Rui finalmente apareceram. Onde diabos eles estiveram esse tempo todo? – Você é um idiota e _egoísta_! Cole esse pôster na sua parede e fique se admirando!

Yumi abriu a porta e saiu correndo. Kyo e Rui olharam para Hiro como se quisessem uma explicação, mas quando viram que nem ele havia entendido o que acabara de acontecer, resolveram seguir a amiga antes que ela fizesse alguma bobagem.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10 –

- Yumi, benzinho, não acha que já está na hora de abrir a porta e nos dizer o que está havendo?

Durante a volta para casa, Yumi não dissera uma palavra, ficara apenas com a cabeça baixa. Kyo e Rui estavam mortificados com o sofrimento da amiga, mas ela respondia as perguntas deles com evasivas. E no estado em que se encontrava, o cabelo e o vestido cheio de cerveja, Yumi parecia ainda mais desolada. Assim que chegou em casa, se fechou no quarto e não saiu mais. Mas depois de meia hora, Kyo resolveu bater na porta.

- Não, eu não quero que vocês me vejam assim! Por favor, me deixem!

- Yumi – dessa vez era Rui – Nós somos seus amigos. Você sabe que não precisa esconder nada de nós. Sempre estaremos aqui para você, não importa qual seja o problema.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, os dois ouviram a porta se destrancar e suspiraram aliviados. Yumi abriu a porta e seu rosto estava uma máscara de tristeza que eles nunca haviam visto. Ela estava simplesmente uma bagunça. A maquiagem escorrendo, o cabelo embaraçado, o vestido jogado num canto qualquer. Yumi usava apenas uma blusinha preta e um short.

- Yumi... O que foi que aquele guitarrista disse a você? Seja lá o que for, não acredite nele.

Ela sorriu e abraçou os amigos.

- O que eu faria sem vocês? – ela disse, emocionada, o que já era fora do comum para seus padrões. – Não é culpa dele, e sim da minha invigilância. Eu presumo que não há nada a ser feito agora. Eu simplesmente... não consigo parar de pensar nele. Estou enlouquecendo. – ela riu da situação patética em que se encontrava.

- Yumi... – Kyo a abraçou. Rui tampava a boca com as mãos, espantado.

- Nossa Yumi... Loucamente apaixonada... – disse Rui, abraçando-a.

- Por favor, não me lembrem. – ela riu, a despeito de si mesma. – E agora contava com vocês, meus amigos mais experientes. O que faço? Ele tem namorada, então está fora de questão. E mesmo que não tivesse, não creio que um cara como ele me daria moral...

- Yumi! – interrompeu Kyo – Odeio quando você começa assim. O que ele tem de tão especial? Primeiro, para namorar você, precisaria passar pelo nosso crivo! E sim, se ele realmente for comprometido, a coisa muda de figura, mas você, Yumi, você é muito especial! Por acaso a namorada dele sabe cantar? Ou tocar algum instrumento? Ou compor músicas? Ou falar inglês? Hmmmm? E a lista poderia continuar!

Yumi riu da empolgação de Kyo. Quando se tratava de seus amigos, eles realmente eram leões a defendê-la e zelar por ela.

- Vocês não a viram aquele dia no restaurante? Ela é tão bonita, parece uma dama. Eu não sei ser feminina. Eu sempre meto os pés pelas mãos e para piorar, não sou bonita. Ainda bem que na maioria das vezes em que estou rodeada de estranhos, estou cantando ou tocando e não preciso falar. Porque sou simplesmente um desastre.

- Yumi... – disse Rui pegando uma mecha de cabelo da garota ternamente – Você só não se vê com clareza. Tudo bem, você se apaixonou pelo cara errado, mas quem não faz isso? Eu e o Kyo não dizemos que você é especial à toa. Você precisa de alguém tão especial quanto você ao seu lado. Não procure pessoas comuns, nunca vai dar certo. Essa pessoa aparecerá quando você menos esperar.

E o mais estranho foi que isso fez Yumi lembrar-se de alguém. Ou melhor, de algo que ela quase se esquecera de avisar seus amigos.

- E eu tenho algo incrível para contar a vocês. Ontem eu conversei com Ryu-ch... Ryuichi Sakuma logo após ele derrubar cerveja em mim. Acho que ele deve ter pensado que me devia um favor, mas enfim. Amanhã à noite todo o pessoal da Nittle Grasper vai estar no _Kinky's _para nos avaliar e ver se vale a pena investir em nós.

Kyo e Rui estavam mudos de excitação com a notícia.

- Ninguém menos que Ryuichi Sakuma! – disse Rui.

- É. Por isso temos de dar nosso melhor. Vamos cantar um pouco de Coldplay, Alanis e é claro, o principal, nossas músicas.

- Meu Deus... É um sonho! – disse Kyo.

- Não, Kyo. Ainda não. Será um sonho se conseguirmos gravar nosso primeiro _single_, vender bem, gravar um álbum, fazer um show, lotar o lugar e gravar um DVD. _Isso_ é um sonho.

- Uhuu, Yumi, você sabe o que quer!

- Eu não desisti de _Juilliard_ para nada! Eu prometi que seria uma estrela, custe o que custar! Nós todos vamos ser grandes, eu juro!

Kyo e Rui a aplaudiram e Yumi percebeu que se exaltara. Ela corou e deu um tapa na cabeça dos dois.

- Levem isso a sério, panacas. Bem, vou me preparar para dormir. Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio.

E foi correndo entrar no banho.

Kyo e Rui sorriram um para o outro, fizeram um "_high five"_ e foram dormir.


	11. Capítulo 11

Como prometido, Touma e Cia. foram ao _Kinky's_ver o desempenho do _Garage Sale._ O que Yumi e seus amigos não esperavam era que o bar seria fechado para Nittle Grasper e amigos. Isso não a intimidava, mas ela não gostava de abuso de poder. Hoje os clientes regulares do bar sabiam que eles fariam _cover_ de suas bandas favoritas, mas não poderiam ouvi-los tocar.

Yumi tocou e cantou até ficar exausta e resolveu fazer uma pausa após _"Viva La Vida"_. Eles resolveram alternar entre _covers_ e suas composições.

- Muito obrigada por terem vindo. – Ela foi cumprimentar o pessoal da Grasper, junto com Kyo e Rui, que estavam muito nervosos.

- É um prazer estar aqui, Ryuichi não estava errado sobre vocês – disse Touma, educado. – Qual o nome daquela música que vocês tocaram antes desta última?

- _"Be like him"_. É... uma de minhas composições. O senhor gostou?

- É diferente do trabalho da Grasper, mas sei que faria sucesso com um arranjo diferente. Vocês são seguros de si e bons o suficiente, porque se contentam em tocar por trocos em barzinho?

- Bem, eu... – Yumi estava francamente sem jeito – Eu não tinha ideia de que era boa assim como o senhor está dizendo. Mas mandamos _demos_ para várias gravadoras e fomos recusados por todas. Não tentamos a NG-Records por achar que era ambicioso demais para começar e resolvemos juntar dinheiro para gravar através do nosso próprio selo. Atrevido, eu sei, mas era a única solução.

- TOUMAAAAAAAAAA! – Ryuichi veio se jogando em cima de Touma segurando um coelhinho rosa – Você ouviu? Ouviu? Eu não disse?

- Ryuichi-san – disse Touma, sorrindo – É sobre isso mesmo que estamos discutindo.

- Eu quero que cantemos juntos! – ele foi para o lado de Yumi e a olhou com olhos de gatinho carente – Eu tenho uma ideia! Touma, eles podem abrir o show que a Grasper vai fazer nos em Nova York! Podem cantar aquela música que eu ouvi quando vim aqui pela primeira vez!

- Ryuichi-san! – disse Touma, espantado com a ousadia da ideia.

- Sério, Ryuichi, isso não é necessário... Podemos ir aos poucos... – disse Yumi.

- Me chame de _Ryu-chan_! E sim, eu quero que cantemos juntos a música final! – ele estava praticamente chorando como uma criança que não podia ser contrariada.

Mas Touma sabia que por trás das palhaçadas de Ryuichi sempre havia algo a ser levado a sério. E se ele estava sugerindo isso, é porque ele confiava no potencial dessa banda tanto ou mais do que o próprio Touma.

- O quanto você conhece da Nittle Grasper, Yumi-san? – perguntou Touma resignado. Kyo e Rui, que até agora não haviam dito uma palavra, esgasgaram.

- Bem, eu...

- Você vai precisar fazer sua lição de casa. – disse Touma. – Agora vocês são membros da NG-Records. Não oficialmente, só falta assinarem os papéis, mas é como se já fossem.

Rui estava branco como cera, Kyo tremia, Yumi se controlava para não chorar, mas todos mantiveram o controle.

- E se você insiste, Ryuichi, eles irão abrir o show e ela pode cantar uma música com você. Você é o astro, você escolhe. Com licença, vou beber algo. Negócios dão muita sede.

- É um sonho agora, Yumi? – perguntou Kyo.

- Quase...

- _Parabéns!_ – Ryuichi disse, agitando aquele coelhinho rosa na cara de Yumi.

Então, inesperadamente, ela pegou o bichinho de pelúcia e deu um beijo. Devolvendo-o para Ryuichi, ela agradeceu, do fundo do coração.

* * *

Kyo sentou no bar e pediu uma dose de whisky. Era emoção demais para uma noite só.

- Ouvi dizer que whisky é ruim para a voz, mas também, o que eu sei? Pode ser só um boato. – disse o homem que estava sentado ao lado de Kyo, puxando conversa.

- Não, é verdade. – disse Kyo, tomando um gole de seu whisky sem gelo, do jeito que ele gostava.

- E você não fica preocupado? Acaba de assinar um contrato com a NG-Records...

- Eu não sou bem um cantor, vou deixar tudo nas costas da Yumi. Fico só com a guitarra mesmo.

- É uma pena. Sua voz é linda. E você...

Kyo se voltou para olhar para o homem, franzindo as sobrancelhas. E sim, ele o conhecia.

- Você é Tatsuha Uesugi? – perguntou Kyo àquela beleza morena que contrastava com seu irmão, que era dourado.

- Desculpe, mas não me lembro de você... De onde me conhece? – perguntou Tatsuha.

- Dos meus sonhos. Quer dizer, eu vi sua foto num livro da Yumi. Deus como estou soando ridículo. Ás vezes não consigo controlar minha língua.

-Ah, mas eu não quero que você a controle... – ronronou Tatsuha.

- Erm. Bem, como eu dizia, minha irmã tem um livro sobre seu irmão, Yuki Eiri e nele fala sobre você também.

- E você leu as partes sobre mim? Ou preferiu as que falavam sobre meu irmão?

Kyo riu, e seus olhos azuis se iluminaram.

- Eu não gosto de loiros. Muito menos de escritores.

- É? E do que você gosta?

- No momento eu gostaria é de sair daqui. Você não gostaria de dar o fora daqui e ir pra outro lugar?

Tatsuha deu um risinho de cumplicidade.

- No momento, não há nada que eu queira mais nesse mundo.

Se Kyo pudesse falar com Yumi agora diria que sim, isso definitivamente era um sonho.


	12. Capítulo 12

A capa do CD realmente era atraente. Ele não estava em destaque, mas era quem mais lhe chamava atenção. Só para ouvir a guitarra, ela compraria.

Quando estava na fila para pagar pelo álbum da _Bad Luck,_Kyo assustou Yumi empurrando um par de papéis na cara dela.

- O que é isso, Kyo? Os únicos ingressos que quero ver na sua mão agora são os do nosso show. E eu sei que o L'Arc não anda fazendo turnê.

- Melhor que isso, pelo menos pra você, benzinho. Largue esse CD aí. No aniversário dele, o Shuichi-san me deu três ingressos para a área VIP para o show da _Bad Luck_. Além disso, ainda temos passe livre para falar com os membros da banda! _How cool is that?_

- Você é incrível, Kyo. – ela disse, rindo e afastando o cabelo dos olhos.

- Ei, você vai pagar ou não? Saia da fila! – disse um senhor careca, atrás de Yumi.

Kyo agitou os ingressos, sorrindo maniacamente para fazer graça.

Yumi riu e saiu da fila.

* * *

Yumi na verdade percebia a cada música que preferia se esfregar com abacaxi a estar lá, mas como sempre, tentava ver o lado bom das coisas. Quando eles cantaram "_Spicy Marmalade"_ela se perguntou se era sério. Mas pela cara de Shuichi, isso provavelmente era obra dele. Bem, a música não era de todo ruim. Em _"Glaring Dream"_ eles haviam se superado. Foi um show divertido, Yumi precisava aliviar a tensão. Fazia tempo que não ia a um concerto. E hoje o dia de trabalho na NG-Records fora mais exaustivo do que ela pensava. Compor músicas, trabalhar os arranjos, tratar do contrato com o empresário, divulgação da banda... Sorte que ela teve a manhã livre, mas em vez de dormir, foi à loja de CDs. Seu lugar favorito, junto com uma livraria e o McDonald's.

Yumi entrava nos bastidores para falar com a banda, incerta. Estava, na verdade, com vontade de sair correndo. Mas precisava se desculpar com Hiro. Havia se comportado como uma maluca da última vez.

Mas e se... a namorada dele estivesse lá? O que ela diria? Como ela falaria com ele?

- Yumi, você está bem? – disse Rui. – Você parece pálida.

- Ela vai ficar bem em alguns segundos, não é, benzinho? – disse Kyo, apertando sua mão e dando uma piscadinha.

Yumi não achou a insinuação engraçada.

O camarim era grande e bem guarnecido. A _Bad Luck_ estava sendo bem cuidada. Havia até comida para eles. Penteadeiras com espelhos enormes, mesas com os instrumentos musicais... Shuichi estava sentado tomando água. Hiro limpava a guitarra apoiando numa das mesas e Fujisaki estava apenas encostado na parede de olhos fechados. Os membros da _staff_eram todo atenção.

- Uau! Então é isso o que nos espera! – disse Rui.

- Oooh, então vocês vieram nos ver! – disse Shuichi, largando a garrafa d'água em cima da mesa. – Bem-vindos! O que acharam do show?

Os olhares de Yumi e Hiro se cruzaram por um breve instante, mas ele desviou e voltou a atenção para sua guitarra.

- Eu achei incrível, vocês têm muita energia – disse Kyo. – Muito obrigado pelo convite, Shuichi-kun. Nos divertimos muito. E posso falar por todos. Não é?

- Ah sim, claro! Não poderia ter falado melhor! – disse Rui. – Só acho que faltou um baterista.

- Nós temos um sintetizador, não precisamos de baterista – disse Fujisaki, sem abrir os olhos, ainda encostado na parede.

- Se realmente precisarmos de um baterista, não hesitaremos em chamá-lo, Rui-san. Sabemos o quão hábil você é – disse Hiro, falando pela primeira vez e deixando Yumi se sentindo menos desconfortável com a distância criada entre eles. Era a sua chance de aproveitar aquela brecha.

- Ah, mas não, nossa banda também precisa de uma baterista. Vocês não precisavam de uma baixista? Eu estou disposta a reconsiderar a oferta.

- E o que eu devo fazer? – perguntou Kyo, fingindo indignação. – Trabalhar sozinho com uma guitarra? E nosso contrato com a _Grasper_?

Shuichi engasgou com a água.

- Contrato com a _Grasper_? _Sério?_ Quando foi isso?

- Foi recente. – respondeu Yumi.- Um puro golpe de sorte. Ryuichi Sakuma nos viu tocando no _Kinky's_, gostou, comentou com Seguchi-san, ele foi nos ouvir, aparentemente também gostou e nos contratou. E tudo isso começou por causa do...

Ela ia dizer _"Anjo"_, mas Kyo olhou para ela antes que ela desse com a língua nos dentes. Ninguém entenderia, nem deveria saber sobre algo tão pessoal. Mas _quase_ saiu sem querer.

- Por causa do nosso talento, eu acho. Se bem que nem sabia que realmente éramos tão bons. Até pouco tempo atrás eu nunca tocaria uma composição minha. Achava que eram todas um lixo. Achava que minha voz também não era boa o suficiente.

- Eu sei como você se sentia, Yumi-san... - disse Shuichi, um pouco solene demais, como se realmente soubesse. – Eu tive períodos muito ruins da minha vida e carreira em que duvidei de mim mesmo e do meu talento. Quase desisti de tudo. Mas agora estamos quase lançando o segundo álbum. Se eu cheguei até aqui, é porque há algo de bom em mim.

- Shuichi-san... – disse Yumi – Sabe o que eu vi lá em cima, no palco? Mesmo que sua música não agrade a todos, você tem carisma. E se algo como "talento" realmente existe, então você foi abençoado com ele. Você nasceu para isso. Eu não me divertia assim há meses.

- Yumi-san... –disse Shuichi, com os olhos brilhando cheios de lágrimas.

- Claro, se não chorar, não vai ser o Shuichi. – disse Hiro, sorrindo. E ele estava sorrindo para ela. O coração de Yumi quase parou.

- Eu estou atrasado para um encontro – disse Kyo, olhando para o relógio. – Preciso ir.

- Ah, eu também vou, sem querer ser mal-educado, estou muito cansado – disse Rui. – Vou aproveitar a carona.

- É, te dou uma carona de trem. Você vai amar. Yumi, benzinho, você vem?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, a voz esganiçada de Shuichi a interrompeu:

- Não, nós vamos comemorar o lançamento do nosso DVD! E vocês estão nele, têm que ir junto! Pelo menos um de vocês!

Era irônico demais, mas só Yumi iria poder ir. E não teria como recusar.

* * *

Não houve nada de especial durante a comemoração no restaurante escolhido por Shuichi. Eles conversaram sobre assuntos corriqueiros, trocaram telefones e promessas de que manteriam contato. Até mesmo Fujisaki havia sido simpático. O extraordinário, pelo menos para Yumi, aconteceu na hora de ir embora, em que Hiro lhe ofereceu uma carona em sua moto.

- Erm, não, isso não é necessário. Eu sempre pego o trem e me deixa na esquina.

- Não, é muito tarde, não acho uma boa ideia uma garota andar sozinha a essa hora da noite.

Ele só podia estar brincando. Até Yumi que quase não lia jornal sabia que a taxa de criminalidade no Japão era praticamente nula.

Mas com o coração quase explodindo sua caixa torácica, de tão forte que batia, Yumi subiu na moto. Colocar o capacete que a namorada dele usava a enchia de repulsa... E na hora em que ele acelerou, ela não teve escolha a não ser segurar nele. Como ele era quentinho. Ela teve vontade de abraçá-lo. O vento, o barulho do motor, tudo isso impedia que ele ouvisse as batidas de seu coração. Sorte dela, ou com certeza haveria perguntas que ela não saberia responder.

- É aqui? – perguntou Hiro, parando a moto.

O pequeno apartamento não era muito charmoso e isso a fez sentir ainda mais constrangida.

- Sim – ela disse, descendo da moto e devolvendo a ele o capacete. – Obrigada. Boa noite, Nakano-kun.

- Espere. – ele segurou o braço dela, como fez na primeira vez em que eles se encontraram.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, sua voz vacilando.

- Yumi, o que há de errado? Por que agora você não me chama mais pelo primeiro nome? O que houve aquele dia da revista?

- Se você prefere, eu posso chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Mas não me faça essas perguntas... Hiro. Eu não posso respondê-las. Eu sei que lhe devo desculpas por ter agido como uma maníaca. Isso não voltará a acontecer.

- Yumi-chan... O que você não está dizendo?

- Ótimo. Então você quer uma confissão. Onde está sua namorada princesinha?

- Ayaka..? Está em Kyoto.

- A princesinha nem sequer veio ver um dos shows mais importantes da carreira do namorado. Ponto pra ela. Eu fui. E se quer saber, detesto aquelas músicas. Aí está sua confissão. Maldito seja. Faça o que quiser disso. Não devemos mais nos ver, eu não mereço ser torturada assim, eu não mereço passar por isso, eu—

E Yumi não sabia o que mais não merecia, pois Hiro cobriu seus lábios com os dele num beijo que a fez levitar.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13 –

Yumi certamente estava cheia de energia no estúdio de gravação. Touma Seguchi mudara todo o arranjo de "_Be like him"_ contra a vontade da banda, mas o teclado realmente soava melhor do que a guitarra. E como ela parecia feliz com o mínimo acontecimento. Qualquer piada de Kyo a fazia rir e isso era raro. Rui e o amigo se entreolharam. No intervalo para o almoço, Kyo jurou que resolveria o mistério. Mas Rui já imaginava o que poderia ser...

- Você parece muito feliz hoje, está até corada. – começou Kyo, mordendo sua maçã. – Há algo que deveríamos saber? Parece que a sua noite foi tão agradável quanto a minha...

Yumi sorriu e ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Por quê? O que fez ontem à noite? – ela perguntou. – Lembro de você dizendo que tinha um encontro... E já era tão tarde!

- E tinha mesmo. E vocês, o que fizeram?

- Eu só voltei para casa, você sabe. – disse Rui. – A Yumi... Bem, ela supostamente voltou também. Mas não comigo... Hehehe.

- Muito bem, já que agora vocês vão ficar me gozando... Eu voltei com o Hiro Nakano. Ele me deu uma carona na moto dele. Satisfeitos?

Kyo e Rui deram risinhos.

- E o que mais? – perguntou Rui. – Você não está com essa cara só por causa de uma carona, não é? Ou considera isso um grande acontecimento?

Yumi respirou fundo, brincando com a comida.

- Eu... Nós nos beijamos. Sei que ele é comprometido, mas não me arrependo. Foi incrível, gente. Eu nunca havia me sentido daquela forma. É como Yuki Eiri descreve e muito mais.

- Yumi-chan, Yumi-chan... – disse Kyo, afagando-lhe cabeça – isso é porque você nunca havia sido beijada antes, então não tem como comparar. Você só precisa sair mais.

- Não, eu juro, Kyo, não estou exagerando. Não quero parecer uma tola apaixonada, apesar de já estar parecendo... Eu quero tanto, _tanto_ vê-lo de novo! Mas queria ligar pra ele e também nem sei onde ele mora. Kyo, eu jamais pensei que fosse pensar em ir atrás de um homem, me sinto ridícula! Isso é patético, não é?

- Benzinho, todos somos patéticos no amor. – Kyo disse, segurando a mão da amiga com carinho. – Com licença, eu vou dar um telefonema. Quem sabe sua situação não mude até o fim da tarde, Yumi-chan?

- Como assim? O que está planejando?

- Apenas espere.

E Kyo saiu para um canto qualquer.

- Não estou gostando da atitude do Kyo – disse Rui, emburrado. – Ele anda muito misterioso pro meu gosto. Não podemos ser assim, cheio de segredos. Que história é essa de ele estar tendo encontros e agora sair pra fazer ligações às escondidas? Somos amigos, não somos? Devíamos contar _tudo _um pro outro!

Yumi olhou para Rui, pasma.

- Rui! Não vai me dizer que... está com _ciúmes_?

- Olha, Yumi, pra dizer a verdade, estou sim. Mas não da forma que você está pensando. Meu amor por você e pelo Kyo é puro. Somos amigos, _melhores amigos_, uma família, nós três. Se não pudermos contar uns com os outros, com quem podemos contar? Quem melhor do que o melhor amigo para fazer confidências?

- Rui... Eu entendo seu ponto de vista, mas não somos obrigados a dividir _tudo_, principalmente se alguma coisa não nos deixa a vontade. Há coisas que são muito... _nossas_, entende? Coisas que às vezes não queremos dividir. Mas nem por isso amamos menos nosso melhor amigo.

- Eu nunca escondo nada, Yumi... Não tenho nenhum segredo sujo, nada a me envergonhar. Por que iria ter vergonha de vocês?

Yumi sorria diante da ingenuidade de Rui. Mas sabia que ele tinha boas intenções. E Kyo voltava para a mesa, animado.

- Aqui – ele entregou um pedaço de papel a Yumi.

- O que é isso?

- Leia – ele disse, acendendo um cigarro e tragando.

E lá estava. O endereço e telefone de Hiroshi Nakano.

- Onde... Como... _Como_ você conseguiu isso, Kyo?

- Eu também tenho meus contatos. – ele disse, piscando para Yumi. Rui, por sua vez a olhou como se esperasse que apesar do favor, ela fosse desaprovar todo o segredo envolvendo a trama.

- É demais, Kyo. Obrigada. Eu provavelmente nunca vou precisar disso, mas valeu.

- Mas o que está dizendo! – disse Kyo, indignado. – Vai perder uma chance de ser feliz? De jeito nenhum! Aqui, liga pra ele do meu! Agora!

- Não! Ficou louco? Eu ligo do meu quando recarregar a bateria.

- Ele tem razão, Yumi, não deve ter sido fácil mexer os pauzinhos para conseguir esse telefone. – disse Rui. – Você deveria ligar pelo menos por consideração.

- Na verdade não foi realmente difícil, mas em consideração aos seus sentimentos, você deveria ligar – Kyo disse, com o celular encostado na orelha – Opa, 'tá chamando!

- Maldito! – Yumi disse exasperada, quando Kyo empurrou o telefone na cara dela.

- O quê? Alô? – disse Hiro espantado, do outro lado da linha.

- Hiro! Desculpe, não era você, era...

- Quem é? – perguntou Hiro, não muito simpático.

Rui e Kyo estavam morrendo de dar gargalhadas abafadas.

- Sou eu, Yumi – ela tentou controlar a voz o máximo que pôde. – Desculpe ligar assim, eu... Eu só precisava falar com você.

- Yumi... Desculpe, Yumi, não reconheci sua voz. Eu não tinha seu telefone nem nada... Olha, também preciso falar com você. Mas não queria dizer certas coisas por telefone. Pode me encontrar depois do trabalho?

O coração de Yumi estava quase saltando para fora do peito.

- Onde? – ela tentou se manter calma.

- Que tal naquele McDonald's em que nos vimos pela primeira vez? Um lugar simples de se lembrar.

- Combinado. Às oito?

- Pode ser. Até lá.

Yumi devolveu o telefone à Kyo, pálida e tremendo.

- Não precisa agradecer, benzinho. E escreva uma música sobre isso, claro. Já que _"Adios"_ você escreveu pra ele, não é?

- Insensível! – ela disse em tom de brincadeira, jogando um pedaço de maçã em Kyo e fazendo o outro derrubar o cigarro. – E em todo caso, eu já tinha o telefone dele, lembra? Ele me deu o cartão.

- _Jura_ que você escreveu aquela música linda pra aquele mequetrefe? Aff... – disse Rui, indignado.

- Ele não é nada disso. – disse Yumi, dando um peteleco na testa de Rui – E temos de voltar ao trabalho. O intervalo já acabou. Meu Deus, o que vou usar hoje à noite?


	14. Capítulo 14

- Meu Deus! O que vou usar, Kyo? _O que nesse mundo vou usar?_

Yumi andava pelo quarto de um lado para o outro, de calcinha e sutiã, desvairada. Kyo apenas fumava e a observava.

- Por que não pega esse jeans e essa camiseta, ou esse jeans essa camiseta, ou esse outro jeans e essa camiseta...

- Kyo, isso é sério! Eu não posso ferrar tudo com esse cara aparecendo em jeans folgados e camiseta larga!

- Bem você agora tem alguns espartilhos e vestidos bonitos... Parece que saiu da _Gothic & Lolita Bible_, mas eu particularmente acho lindo.

- Meu Deus! Eu não poderia ter escolhido noite pior pare ser eu mesma! – ela uivou desesperada, agarrando os cabelos.

- Benzinho... – Kyo segurou seus braços com delicadeza – Não importa o que aconteça, você tem _sempre_que ser você mesma. É por isso que nós, seus amigos, a amamos. Quer mesmo saber o que usar? Use o que a fizer se sentir bem. Porque é o que ele vai fazer.

- Kyo... Você já viu a namorada dele? Ela é... linda, perfeita...

- Não comece com isso, Yumi. Cada um tem suas qualidades. Se ele não a enxergar de verdade, não vir quem você é, então ele não a merece. Tudo bem, é seu primeiro encontro, então vamos ver. Eu adoro esse vestido. Ele é preto, básico e modesto. Não precisa do espartilho. Assim não fica demais. E ele não é curto, que pena. Mas está ótimo. Aí você passa um batonzinho e _voilá_.

- Kyo – ela o abraçou. – E só mais uma coisa: onde você conseguiu os dados pessoais do Hiro? Acho que isso não tem em nenhuma revista, nem naquela que revela os segredos dele.

- Só não dê com as língua nos dentes. Mas uma palavra pra você: _Tatsuha._

- Hmm... _That does ring a bell..._

- Certamente que sim. Você ouviu falar dele na biografia do seu novo escritor favorito.

- Não! Seria... É o irmão do Yuki Eiri? – Yumi falou um pouco alto demais.

- Seja mais discreta, benzinho. Não queremos que os vizinhos saibam. E também não queremos tornar isso público.

- Desde quando vocês estão se vendo?

- Não faz muito tempo. Mas discrição é tudo. Ele é um sacerdote no templo do pai. Não pode nem pensar em ter esse tipo de comportamento. E eu, supostamente, sou hetero.

- Mas Kyo! Isso não tem a menor importância nos dias de hoje!

- Não sei, benzinho. Eu sou popular entre as mulheres. Não seria bom para as vendas do _single_, eu acho.

- Pois eu acho que isso até aumentaria as vendas. Sabia que eu acho uma gracinha o Shuichi Shindou com o Yuki-sensei? É lindo, eles não têm absolutamente _nada_ a ver um com o outro! E a forma como eles se olham... Se alguém olhasse assim para mim um dia... Yuki-sensei escreveu "_Last Love"_ depois de encontrar o Shuichi. Eu acho que ele colocou muito de seu coração e da sua relação naquele livro. Parecia mais autêntico e genuíno que os outros.

Kyo riu.

- Espero que você não tenha falado isso para ele!

- Claro que não! Seria abuso demais. Mas tenho quase certeza de que ele escreveu aquele livro para o Shuichi-san. Tomara que ele tenha lido. Kyo, vou me arrumar. – ela deu um beijinho no amigo e correu para o banho.

* * *

Em meio a fritas e refrigerantes, Yumi e Hiro conversavam. Ele não parecia particularmente encantado com ela e Yumi não o culpava. Ela bem que dissera a Kyo. E parecia que algo o incomodava.

- Yumi – Hiro começou, sério – Como eu disse, precisava falar com você. Tenho pensado nisso desde... desde o nosso último encontro.

- Eu... Eu também, Hiro.

- É isso mesmo o que me preocupa, Yumi. Eu sei que você sente algo especial por mim e eu... não mereço isso e não fiz nada para merecê-lo. Eu não quero magoá-la, Yumi, mas... O que aconteceu na noite do aniversário do Shuichi... não deve se repetir.

Yumi sentiu como se tivesse aberto um buraco no chão. E para piorar, ela estava completamente sem fala.

- Eu gosto de você, Yumi, gosto mesmo. Mas eu tenho namorada. E ela já foi ferida antes. Não posso magoar duas pessoas de uma vez. Portanto, não vou lhe dar falsas esperanças.

- Se gosta de mim... Por que está me dispensando desse jeito? – Yumi de repente percebeu que ainda tinha habilidade de falar, as palavras jorravam dela sem que ela pudesse fazer algo para que parassem – Acha que fazendo isso eu não vou ser ferida? Eu entendo, não vou me intrometer em seu relacionamento. Eu cheguei depois, sou uma intrusa. Não tenho o direito...

- Yumi – Hiro segurou sua mão, o que fez com que as lágrimas que ela estava segurando começassem a sair – Eu realmente me importo com você. Não quero que fiquei infeliz, mas não podemos ficar juntos da maneira que você quer...

Ela se levantou e saiu da lanchonete, mas Hiro a seguiu.

- Yumi, espere! Não faça assim... – ele a puxou pela mão e a abraçou.

_"Droga Hiro... Por que você tem que ser... tão gentil...?",_Yumi pensou_._

- Hiro – Yumi o afastou – Eu entendo que não possa me dar o que quero. Mas não me trate assim, senão eu... Como vou poder esquecê-lo?

- Yumi... – ele disse, secando-lhe as lágrimas. – Você é uma garota especial. Eu não seria o suficiente para você. Senti isso na noite em que a beijei. Alguém que a mereça vai aparecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Yumi riu, mesmo dada as circunstâncias, mas o que Hiro estava dizendo era clichê demais.

- Eu sei que você quer se livrar de mim, mas essa fala é tão brega, Hiro... Pode fazer melhor que isso.

- Não, tenho certeza do que estou dizendo. Eu não mereço essa atenção, mas fico lisonjeado que uma garota como você tenha olhos para mim. Bem, vamos embora, eu a levo.

E ao deixá-la em casa, ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e se foi com a moto.

Yumi entrou e Rui e Kyo ainda estavam acordados, esperando por ela.

- Voltou cedo! Como foi? – Kyo perguntou.

Ela sorriu, resignada.

- Ele me deu um fora. Vou dormir.

Os dois não ousaram perguntar mais nada.

Estranhamente, Yumi não chorou até dormir. Ela se sentia tranquila e em paz.


	15. Capítulo 15

_In New York,_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York,_

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_Big lights will inspire you,_

_Let's here it for New York, New York, New York_

Nova York era tudo isso e muito mais. As pessoas andando apressadas pelas ruas. O fedor dos escapamentos dos carros. Todos aqueles arranha-céus. Os olhos de Yumi se encheram de lágrimas. Era tudo lindo, poético, exatamente como ela se lembrava. O lugar perfeito para se curar um coração partido. Yumi e sua banda partiram com a _Nittle Grasper_uma semana após o incidente com Hiro.

O inglês de Ryuichi era quase perfeito, isso ela pôde observar no momento em que ele foi perguntar sobre a reserva dos quartos no hotel de luxo em que eles ficariam. A opulência do hotel... Era intimidante. Yumi nunca ficara num hotel cinco estrelas.

- Meu Deus... – balbuciou Rui, ainda hipnotizado com o saguão – Nada menos que o_Ritz._

- E nós três vamos ficar juntos num quarto, como vocês pediram – disse Yumi. – Venham, temos que confirmar nossas reservas.

Feito o _check-in_, cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto se acomodar e descansar da longa viagem. Afinal, logo Yumi e seus amigos tinham um show importante a abrir daqui a dois dias.

O camareiro do hotel foi muito solícito, carregando as bagagens e abrindo a porta dupla da suíte. Quando os três a viram por dentro, quase gritaram.

Cadeiras de madeira acolchoadas, no mais fino estampado que pareciam até bordado a ouro. O mesmo poderia ser dito da colcha e dos travesseiros da imensa cama de casal, na qual caberia tranquilamente os três, mas não era esse o caso, já que do outro lado do quarto havia uma igualmente suntuosa cama de solteiro e ao lado, na janela, uma luneta. O banheiro era ideal para se morar, com uma banheira exageradamente grande, uma hidromassagem e um chuveiro, fora os itens necessários para se relaxar no banho ou para a higiene.

- Olha, Yumi! – Rui, ria, incrédulo – Tem chinelos!

O funcionário do hotel olhava para os três com tolerância.

- Há mais alguma coisa que desejem?

- Não, obrigado. – disse Kyo, sempre no controle de suas emoções. – Aqui está pelo seu bom trabalho. – ele deu uma gorjeta ao funcionário, que não perceberia que era em _yen_ até a hora de gastá-la.

A porta foi fechada e Yumi gritou, antes que Rui, que pensou a mesma coisa, o fizesse:

- Eu vou usar a hidro!

- _Nonsense._ – disse Kyo, já entrando no clima americano – Podemos _todos_ usar a hidro. Ela é grande o suficiente. Eu vou ver se tem cerveja nesse minibar. Pegue um biquíni, benzinho, ou não, eu não me importo.

- Olha, nem eu – disse Rui – mas acho melhor nos comportarmos decentemente na presença um do outro. Não vamos exagerar...

Kyo e Rui entraram no banheiro para se trocar e Yumi ficou no quarto. Minutos depois, estava em seu biquíni vermelho, quando bateram na porta.

Ela atendeu, esquecendo-se completamente de que estava apenas de biquíni e de que havia roupões à sua disposição.

Era Ryuichi. Ele corou e tampou os olhos do Kumagoro. Yumi se sentiu humilhada, bateu a porta e foi correndo pegar um roupão para abrir a porta de novo.

- Desculpe. – ela disse, mortificada – Eu não estava raciocinando. Eu e meus amigos estamos usando a hidro.

Ryuichi mostrava aquela expressão infantil de sempre.

- Nããããão, é que o Kumagoro não está acostumado a ver mulheres bonitas seminuas. Eu estava pensando, já que seus amigos já estão ocupando a _jacuzzi_, você não gostaria de dar um passeio pela cidade?

Yumi brincava com a alça do roupão macio enquanto ouvia Ryuichi cantarolar cada palavra. Dizer que ela era bonita, que piada. E agora a estava chamando para um passeio. Mas é claro que...

- Sim, eu vou vestir uma roupa.

Yumi não sabia por que concordara, mas agora era tarde demais para se arrepender. Ryuichi parecia muito satisfeito.

* * *

Usando jeans e camiseta, Yumi parecia só mais um na multidão naquela cidade enorme. Ryuichi e ela andavam pela Broadway, olhando todos aqueles cartazes. Já haviam visitado a Tiffany e o Central Park e a limusine os deixou para que andassem a esmo. Yumi queria assistir Ao "Fantasma da Ópera", mas Ryuichi queria ver "Wicked". Yumi não queria ceder, mas o outro chorou, então ela viu que não tinha escolha. Ademais, ele já tinha os tickets para Wicked no camarote, que comprara pela internet antes de chegar em Nova York. Yumi resolveu não brigar, já que não teve de pagar por nada.

No fim do espetáculo, se descobriu fã de mais um musical. Agradeceu a Ryuichi pelo ótimo dia e pela oportunidade de conhecer algo novo. "O Fantasma da Ópera" ela já havia assistido mais de uma vez. E ela agradeceu por ele não tê-la obrigado a assistir a "Mamma Mia!" ou ela é que teria chorado.

Na limusine eles conversaram bastante sobre o espetáculo e o dia que passaram juntos. Yumi não entendeu por que, de todas as pessoas, ele a chamou para um passeio como esse, mas estava tão feliz... Nunca tivera um dia assim. Mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Ryu-chan... O que o fez me convidar para passear com você? Digo, você tem seus amigos, Seguchi-san, Ukai-san...

- Você esqueceu o Kumagoro!

- Ah, sim, mas ele também veio.

- Touma e Noriko estavam cansados da viagem e já conhecem Nova York. Você, por outro lado, parecia estar precisando se divertir há muito tempo... E se vamos cantar uma música juntos, não é boa ideia que nos conheçamos melhor?

Que sorriso puro... Ela teve vontade de abraçá-lo. Mas claro que não o faria. Em vez disso, acariciou uma das orelhas felpudas do Kumagoro.

- Claro, Ryu-chan, você tem toda razão. Só não imagino o que eu possa ter de tão interessante. Espero que eu não tenha te decepcionado.

Ryuchi a surpreendeu, agora sério, pegando uma mecha do cabelo de Yumi e falando:

- Hoje foi o melhor dia da minha vida. Por enquanto.

Os dois não disseram mais nada o caminho todo. Yumi estava terrivelmente consciente do quanto a mão de Ryuichi estava perto da dela. Seus dedos mindinhos quase poderiam de tocar, mas ela não ousava se mover. Ela sentia o cheiro, a textura do casaco de couro dele...

E finalmente, eles pararam no hotel.

Ryuichi e Yumi desceram da limusine, se despediram sem mais nenhum acontecimento memorável e entraram em seus quartos.

Claro que Kyo e Rui a encheram de perguntas. Mas como nada realmente aconteceu, ela não tinha nada a declarar.


	16. Capítulo 16

Como estava acertado que ia cantar um clássico junto com nada menos que Ryuichi Sakuma, Yumi estave paranóica praticando a semana toda. A música que mais tocava em seu iPod era "_Sleepless Beauty"_. E Yumi nunca tinha percebido, mas a letra... Era incrível. Poder cantá-la com Ryuichi, era simplesmente uma honra. Ela estava se afeiçoando ao grupo.

Kyo e Rui estavam exultantes pela oportunidade de ficar conhecidos abrindo o show de ninguém menos que do Nittle Grasper. Se isso não levantasse o moral da banda e promovesse seu primeiro _single_, _"Adios"_, nada o faria.

Finalmente, hora do show. No camarim, Yumi se olhou no espelho. Era seu vestido favorito. Ela tentou suspirar, mas o espartilho comprimia seu peito e sua barriga, então começou a arquejar. Ela riu da sua falta de jeito. O vestido de seda preto e longo, de saia cheia de babados era realmente lindo. As luvas de renda combinavam perfeitamente. E finalmente, acertara na maquiagem. Não exagerara no lápis de olho e o batom não estava num tom escuro demais. Tudo combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos negros e longos. Yumi parecia uma gótica saída da Era Vitoriana.

Alguém bateu na porta de seu camarim e Yumi deu um pulo de susto. Ela abriu a porta e se deparou com um extático Ryuichi.

- Você está... pronta.

- Estou. Espero que os meninos não estejam preocupados, eu sei que já está quase na hora. Não se preocupe, Ryu-chan, vamos deixar a audiência animada para vocês.

Ryuichi não sabia muito bem como agir na frente daquela garota. Só ficou parado, olhando para ela.

- Não trouxe o Kumagoro para me desejar boa sorte...? – ela perguntou, solícita, vendo que o outro estava sem-jeito.

- Achei que não gostasse dele...

- Imagine, Ryu-chan. Com tudo o que você tem feito por nós, eu simplesmente venero aquele coelhinho rosa.

Nenhum dos dois sabia mais o que dizer, e Ryuichi deu um sorriso infantil muito bizarro e se foi. Yumi sorriu, balançou a cabeça e fechou a porta para se concentrar.

* * *

O público foi tão receptivo que chegou a ser absurdo. Yumi chorou de emoção. Nunca pensou que se sentiria assim cantando. Ou melhor, cantando algo que _ela_ escrevera. Kyo insistiu em usar uma camisa branca aberta, o que levou as garotas da plateia ao delírio. Dificilmente haveria um homem mais bonito que Kyo. Rui parecia estar em seu melhor dia. Tudo correu perfeitamente bem. Com certeza o _single_ venderia. Ela viu a promessa nos olhos das pessoas que os assistiam naquela noite.

Nittle Grasper era realmente um deleite de se assistir. Yumi se sentia privilegiada por fazer parte daquilo tudo. Ela estava a postos para a próxima música, que encerraria o show. Gozado como o público nunca ficava enjoado de certas músicas que os cantores sempre cantavam nas apresentações.

Touma e Noriko no teclado faziam-na sentir-se insignificante por tocar violão e baixo. Eles podiam imitar qualquer som, como estavam fazendo com guitarras. E estavam levando o público à loucura.

E Ryuichi não se parecia nada com Ryu-chan quando cantava, especialmente quando cantava _essa_ música... Mas ele deu o microfone para que... _ela_ começasse. E isso não estava previsto. Tudo bem. Yumi queria isso. Ela foi tomada pelo poder do momento. Tudo era música. O som dos teclados encheu seus ouvidos.

_tooku de me o hikarasete_

_mezameru monotachi matte iru_

_yoru no jouheki_

_sasowarete_

_utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni_

_(deguchi mo nai)_

_shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara_

_(kuzureru hodo)_

_itsuwari o misete_

O refrão, os dois cantaram juntos. Ryuichi chegando perigosamente perto dela, dividindo o mesmo microfone. Sua presença era inebriante. Céus, ele _não_ precisava fazer isso...

_umarekawareru anata yo_

_hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru_

_nozonda sekai ga totsuzen_

_hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada_

_meguriaeru_

_(sotto dakishimeta kowasu you ni)_

A segunda parte, Ryuichi cantou. E por nada nesse mundo ela tiraria dele esse direito.

_muku na mama de sarasarete_

_hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni_

_migaku houseki_

_te no naka no_

_HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru_

_(tsumetai te ga)_

_nukeochita toge o hirou kara_

_(madoromu hi ga)_

_kusuburitsuzukeru_

E na hora do refrão, ele a provocou novamente, puxando-a para bem perto de si para dividir o microfone. Yumi já nem sabia mais o que estava cantando.

_ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue_

_azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou_

_michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni_

_utsuru toki o osorenaide_

Enquanto tocavam os teclados para a parte final, Ryuichi encarava Yumi de um jeito enigmático. Como ele parecia outra pessoa, e estava assustador... Ela se virou e os dois voltaram a cantar.

_umarekawari no anata yo_

_hitori hohoemanaide_

_hitomi o irodoru_

_nozonda sekai ga totsuzen_

_hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada_

_megurikuru_

_todokanu hikari no yukue_

_azayaka ni mau_

_omoi o egakou_

_michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni_

_utsuru toki o_

_osorenaide_

_(sotto dakishimete_

_zutto tsukamaete_

_motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)_

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Yumi não pôde pensar ou evitar. Antes que ela pudesse perceber o que tinha acontecido, Ryuichi colocou o braço em volta de sua cintura e esmagou seus lábios contra os dela.

A plateia gritou de puro êxtase. Ganharam mais do que pelo que pagaram.


	17. Capítulo 17

Ryuichi se virou de um lado para o outro na cama amarrotando os lençóis e abraçou sua amante. Mas ela não estava lá, então ele acordou sobressaltado.

_- Yumi?_

- Estou aqui, na janela. Não achou que eu fosse sair de fininho e largá-lo aí, depois de tudo?

Ele se sentou e esfregou o olho e falou, se espreguiçando:

- Francamente, fiquei mesmo meio preocupado. Não sabia o que pensar, você sempre me surpreende. Isso é bom, acho. Fora meus amigos, as pessoas com quem tenho contato são tão enfadonhas...

Ele realmente a fitava como se falasse sério. Yumi estava usando uma camisa de Ryuichi e não estava à vontade. Ninguém jamais a olhara daquela maneira. Era estranho. Ela estava corando e não sabia se devia desviar o olhar.

Então, ainda bem, ele começou a beijá-la. Devorá-la, deitando-a na cama.

- Isso vai sair em todos os jornais – disse Yumi, mal conseguindo respirar – Vai ter uma grande repercussão, inclusive no Japão.

- Deixe que eles falem. Assim me poupa o trabalho – ele dizia, em meio aos beijos e carícias em que afogava Yumi.

- Mas eu não sou ninguém. Eu só cantei uma música com você, e... Ryuichi, não quero ficar à sua sombra. Não quero ser uma aproveitadora...

Então, ele parou e a encarou.

- Yumi... Você não precisa provar nada a ninguém. _Nós_ não precisamos provar nada a ninguém. Eu sei que você ainda está começando sua carreira, mas nem por isso vai ficar à minha sombra. O que é, não confia na sua capacidade?

Essa era nova... Agora ele estava falando com ela de igual para igual.

- Se quer saber... Não, não confio. Não totalmente. Pessoas especiais como você e meus amigos me impulsionam, por isso cheguei até aqui. Não sei se posso ir muito longe.

- Yumi... Podemos ir quão longe quisermos. E agora estamos nessa juntos.

Yumi sorriu e os beijos recomeçaram.

* * *

- Ficamos _morrendo_ de preocupação – cantarolava Kyo em tom de deboche. – Não tínhamos ideia de onde você estava, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu na música final.

Yumi tirou um tempo para andar com Kyo e Rui por Nova York, a pedido deles, senão estaria passando mais um dia com Ryuichi. Isso teria sido egoísmo. Afinal, era seu último dia lá, e ela devia ter um tempo reservado para os amigos. Eles andavam pelo Central Park, o local favorito de Rui e Kyo.

- Você tirou a sorte grande, Yumi-chan. Agora sim é que nossa carreira decola.

Yumi olhou para ele de forma sombria.

- Não vou namorar Ryu-chan sob essas condições. Não estou com ele por interesse. Gosto dele como pessoa. Não espero obter favores. E não o farei nem mesmo por vocês.

- Uau. Caramba, Yumi. Foi mal, não tá mais aqui quem falou.

O celular de Kyo tocou, ele o pegou, olhou o número e desligou.

- Tem feito isso desde que chegamos aqui. Quem é que está ligando? – perguntou Rui, francamente curioso.

- Um fã que não sei como descobriu meu telefone e não para de ligar. Um inferno.

- Já temos fãs obsessivos? – Rui estava incrédulo.

Yumi olhava para Kyo desconfiada. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ela não sabia o que concluir desse gesto, mas algo dizia que era melhor não perguntar.

- Por que será que não pediram meu telefone? Ou o da Yumi?

- Mas como você perturba! – disse Kyo, ríspido. – Não sei, Rui, talvez eu devesse ter oferecido a ele também.

- Não tenho interesse em homens, mas realmente fiquei curioso. Você tem sempre que ser o mais popular. Claro, sua aparência não deixa a desejar. Mas do jeito que cuida da saúde, não vai durar muito.

- Rui, pare com isso – disse Yumi, vendo que uma briga ia começar. – Não implique com o Kyo.

- Você tem uma fã aqui também, Kyo.

- Que ótimo, Rui, você escolheu o dia. – disse Kyo, acendendo um cigarro. – Eu vim aqui tomar ar puro, mas não tem como manter a calma com um mané como você.

- Vamos, não briguem... – tentou ponderar Yumi – Somos amigos, certo?

- Estou com fome. – disse Rui.

Os três foram lanchar e voltaram para o hotel antes de escurecer. O passeio não acabara exatamente conforme o planejado e Yumi estava desanimada, desesperada para encontrar Ryuichi e se sentindo idiota por isso.

Ao chegarem no _Ritz,_ um dos funcionários veio em direção a eles e citou o nome do meio que Kyo raramente usava.

- _Mr. Alphonsus?_ Há um cavalheiro esperando aqui para falar com o senhor. Ele esperou o dia todo e se recusou a ir embora.

Rui e Yumi pensaram em rir do _"Mr Alphonsus",_ mas estavam curiosos para ver quem era a pessoa que esperara por Kyo o dia todo.

E no luxuoso saguão, sentado numa cadeira elaborada, estava Tatsuha Uesugi.

- Kyo! – ele se levantou, falando em japonês – Por que não atende minhas ligações?

- Tatsuha, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim vê-lo, vim atrás de você, é claro! Você me ignora, não me atende! Kyo, eu nunca faria isso por ninguém. Sei que você está com raiva de mim, vim me desculpar sinceramente. Aquele caso não significou nada!

- Tatsuha... Não é hora para isso, nem lugar... – dizia Kyo, desconcertado.

- Eu não me importo, mais, Kyo. Meus pais já sabem, eu contei para eles o que vim fazer. Agora somos só você e eu. Eu prometo, Kyo.

- Mas que diabos... Está acontecendo? – Rui perguntou, fazendo sua presença ser reconhecida.

- Rui... Vamos sair daqui e deixá-los conversar a sós... – Yumi o puxou pelo ombro.

- Não! – ele se sacudiu, livrando-se dela – O que é isso, Kyo? Então ele é o seu... _Fã_? Não me diga que você é... vocês são... Deus, que piada!

- Rui! – Yumi exclamou, chocada com a reação do amigo.

Ele foi em direção a Kyo e Tatsuha, que estavam tão espantados quanto a garota, com um dedo acusador.

- Sabem _o quanto_ isso pode prejudicar a banda? Eu suportei todas as suas manias e palhaçadas, Kyo, mas isso, ah, isso, é demais pra mim! _Chega!_ Estou indo embora. Vou finalmente começar a ter uma vida. Estou farto de vocês.

- Rui, não diga isso! – Yumi chorava.

- Você sabia, não é? É tão suja quanto eles. Que coisa horrível. E eu era amigo de vocês.

Rui Virou as costas e marchou para longe da cena. E nada, absolutamente nada do que Yumi disse a ele o convenceu a continuar na mesma suíte que Kyo. E tudo indicava que ele também não desejava mais vê-la. Yumi estava desolada.

Antes da volta, a banda foi tratar do assunto com Touma, que, como sempre, foi muito cortês e diplomático. Assegurou Yumi de que não seria difícil arrumar outro baterista para a_Garage Sale_, e que era assim mesmo, numa banda os membros quase sempre decidiam seguir caminhos diferentes.

Rui solicitou que ficasse longe de Kyo e Yumi até mesmo dentro avião, durante a volta. Yumi ficou irada e deu um tapa na cara do agora ex-amigo, o que rendeu boas fotos para o jornal. Kyo nada dizia. Estava realmente decepcionado e infeliz com tudo aquilo. Mas assumiu seu relacionamento com Tatsuha, que voltou com Kyo para Tóquio, como prometido.

Yumi ficou abraçada com Ryuichi a viagem toda. Ele era tão quentinho e a confortava. Falava com ela através do Kumagoro quando ela queria chorar. Yumi tinha que acreditar nele que ficaria tudo bem.


	18. Capítulo 18

Shuichi mordiscava sua batata-frita sem a menor ideia do porquê Yumi telefonara. Lá estavam eles dois, sozinhos, sentados naquele mesmo McDonald's em que se conheceram pela primeira vez.

- Chega de conversa fiada, então. – disse Yumi. – Já percebi que você quer que eu vá direto ao assunto. Shindou-san, quais livros de Yuki Eiri você já leu?

Shuichi olhou para Yumi com uma cara de interrogação. Então ela o chamou para perguntar sobre Yuki? Não, isso não o agradava nem um pouco.

- Eu pergunto porque... bem, você é o namorado dele, não é? Isso faz de você a pessoa mais importante na vida dele.

- Yumi-san, onde quer chegar?

- Shindou-san, eu devo muito do que sou e de onde cheguei a Yuki Eiri. Ele foi a primeira pessoa a dizer que eu poderia chegar a algum lugar. Eu não sabia quem era ele, eu estava tocando violão por moedas. Um estranho me deu uma grana alta, disse que adorou minhas músicas. As músicas que eu compus. Então, por acaso, descobri que esse estranho era o seu namorado e ele era um escritor famoso. Conheci-o numa sessão de autógrafos e comprei todos os livros dele. Shuichi, as coisas que ele escreve... Eu não posso nem começar a falar sobre elas. Só lendo para entender. Mas estou divagando. Shindou-san, você já leu algum livro dele?

Shuichi ainda estava processando todas essas informações. Então Yuki, _seu_Yuki elogiou uma mulher estranha? E falava mal das músicas dele? Isso lhe causou um aperto no coração.

- Shindou-san, você está bem?

- Não, não li nenhum deles. E sabe como conheci o Yuki? Ele viu uma das letras que compus e disse que era um lixo. E você, uma estranha, ele elogia.

- Shindou-san... Olhe, eu vim aqui para lhe dar um presente que vai compensar por seja lá o que você tiver passado com Yuki Eiri.

E Yumi tirou da bolsa e entregou a Shuichi um exemplar de "_Last Love"_.

- Eu conheci muito sobre você nesse livro, Shindou-san. Leia-o. E depois, leia todos os outros livros de Yuki Eiri. É sua obrigação.

- Puxa... Obrigado. – agradeceu Shuichi, confuso, pegando o livro.

- Bem, eu já vou. Obrigada pela atenção.

Yumi pegou o resto de seu refrigerante e saiu pela porta automática.

* * *

Era um fato corriqueiro Shuichi chorar, mas dessa vez, ao chegar, Yuki encontrou-o no sofá da sala de estar soluçando.

Ao lado de um exemplar de _Last Love._

- Primeiro você compõe uma música para mim... – Shuichi tentou articular, em meio ao nariz entupido e à voz embargando – E agora escreve um livro sobre nós, cheio de floreios e poesias. Nunca imaginei que você me visse assim, Yuki. Não sabia o quanto você me amava até hoje. Mas por que ele teve que morrer no final? Eu não viveria sem você, mesmo com suas complicações.

Yuki se viu realmente constrangido. Não sabia se estava corando, mas sentia seu rosto queimar. Sempre fora um alívio para ele o fato de Shuichi não ser muito lido e inteligente. O que raios ele estava fazendo com um exemplar justo _daquele_ livro?

Shuichi se levantou e encostou a cabeça nas costas de Yuki, envolvendo-o com os braços. Como alguém tão bom com as palavras nunca sabia o que dizer? Mas Yuki o amava. Eles se amavam. Era o importante.

* * *

- Não, Touma. Não vai dar certo.

Touma, mãos envoltas em luvas chiques e felpudas sob o queixo, olhava para Yumi, ponderando. Ambos sabiam que não havia outra alternativa.

- Ou isso, ou não haverá mais _Garage Sale_.

Yumi queria chorar. Por que, _por quê_Rui os havia desertado? Ela o amava, os três haviam sido como irmãos. Kyo estava muito abalado com aquela atitude. Kumagoro nenhum no mundo curaria a falta ou preencheria o espaço vazio que Rui deixara ao abandoná-los daquela forma. E desde então, não se ouvira mais dele. É, afinal, para alguns, certos laços eram tão efêmeros quanto uma brisa de verão.

Yumi se sentia mal por recusar a oferta de Touma. Um novo baterista. E fazer tudo isso na presença do candidato. "Não é nada pessoal", ela queria dizer, mas talvez nem precisasse, a história da _Nittle GrasperXGarage Sale_ estava rolando solta para quem quisesse ouvir, mundialmente. Yumi estava ganhando cada vez mais fama e não era graças ao seu talento. Desde que Ryuichi a beijara no palco, as vendas de seu _single_ decolaram.

Definitivamente não era isso o que ela queria. Uma banda sem baterista, um guitarrista em depressão e um namorado talentoso demais que a ofuscava.

Algo precisava mudar.

- Kojitaka-san? – disse Touma, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Yumi piscou, voltando a si.

- _Kojitaka-san._ Tire o dia por hoje. Você compôs ótimas músicas, mas se continuar sem baterista, não será possível prosseguir com a banda. É necessário que você assuma uma posição o mais rápido possível. Sei que não é fácil, mas membros de banda muitas vezes têm de ser substituídos. Vocês não são mais crianças. Sua carreira está num momento muito promissor e nada dura para sempre. Pense nisso.

Yumi saiu da sala de Touma se sentindo pior do que entrara. E o pior é que tinha de encontrar Ryuichi e estava quinze minutos atrasada. Estava com vontade de ligar e desmarcar. Aliás, o que menos andava com vontade de fazer esses dias era vê-lo. Como se sentia diminuída perto dele!

E lá estava ele sorridente como sempre. Por que estava sem o Kumagoro?

- Yumi-chan... – ele a abraçou, esquecendo-se completamente de que não estavam mais nos Estados Unidos.

* * *

De todos os lugares, Yumi não entendeu por que Ryuichi foi escolher logo um McDonald's para jantar. Ela sabia que esse não era seu estilo nem de longe. Ele gostava de restaurantes estrangeiros com comidas no cardápio que ela nem sabia pronunciar os nomes. Aqueles lugares metidos em que eles serviam mini porçõezinhas de comida e Yumi saía morta de fome mesmo depois de uma "refeição completa". Ela nunca teve coragem de dizer-lhe que detestava aqueles lugares esnobes, mas pelo jeito ele percebera. Ou talvez tivesse ido comer_Fast Food_ só por capricho. De qualquer forma era a loja favorita de Yumi. Ele acertara em cheio.

Para Ryuichi estava difícil digerir aquele Quarteirão com Queijo. Mas o que ele tinha a dizer era importante. Yumi mordeu sua torta quente de maçã e quase quebrou os dentes.

_Clichê_, mas funcionava. Lá dentro estava um anel com uma safira rosa. Até a pedra de que Yumi gostava ele sabia. Como raios... O coração dela disparou. Não podia, não podia ser o que ela estava pensando...

- Por isso a torta foi brinde! – ela disse, nervosa. Ryuichi estava olhando para ela sério. Ela simplesmente _odiava_ quando ele a encarava daquela forma. Seus olhos pareciam que a escaneavam como um raio X.

Ele tomou suas duas mãos nas dele. E disse.

- Yumi... Case-se comigo.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, mas estava decepcionada por ele não ter se apoiado num joelho só para fazer o pedido. E por ter pensado isso, sentiu-se idiota. Lá estava o homem mais perfeito do mundo pedindo-a em casamento e ela pensando inutilidades. Sua boca estava seca, ela queria pegar a Coca gelada que estava encostando em seu cotovelo, mas Ryuichi estava monopolizando suas mãos. Se seu coração batesse mais rápido, com certeza pararia! Será que alguém desmaiava durante pedidos de casamento? O que se devia responder? Ora, só havia uma resposta, claro! Yumi podia ver um futuro com Ryuichi... Ela realmente o amava...

- _Não posso._

O rosto de Ryuichi congelou. E ambos não esperavam por essa resposta.

Mas Yumi disse ainda mais uma vez, com mais convicção.

- Não posso, Ryuichi. Eu... Não é que eu não queira, mas isso é algo que simplesmente não está nos meus planos.

Ryuichi soltou-lhe as mãos e disse, seu rosto uma máscara de indignação.

- Não está... nos seus _planos_?

Yumi respirou fundo e tomou um gole do seu refrigerante, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

- Ryuichi... Namorar é uma coisa... Não que eu não sinta algo por você, mas... Não pensei que levasse isso tão a sério...

- _O quê?_

- Pare de me interrogar e questionar meus motivos! Não quero me casar com você e pronto! Quão a sério você acha que levaria esse tipo de compromisso? Você tem mais de trinta anos e anda com um coelhinho de pelúcia!

- Não acredito que esteja me dizendo isso! Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! Então são esses seus motivos? Acha que eu não sou maduro o suficiente para um compromisso?

Yumi mordeu o lábio inferior e não respondeu. Não ousava encará-lo.

- O que você não está me dizendo?

- Quer mesmo saber? Desde que começamos esse relacionamento eu perdi a confiança em mim mesma. A imprensa só me menciona porque estou ao seu lado, e...

- Ah, então é isso? Você acha que eu estou roubando seu brilho?

Ele estava sorrindo, irônico. Estava realmente bravo e Yumi estava com medo. Ela não conseguiu responder e seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- Você é uma covarde. Não me culpe por estragar tudo no final. Aproveite sua refeição.

Ele se levantou e foi embora. Yumi não conseguiu conter o choro dessa vez e ficou mortalmente arrependida do que acabara de fazer.


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19 -

Yumi acordou de um sono leve e agitado. Estava muito perturbada para dormir. Kyo acordava de hora em hora gemendo e ela se perguntava por que ele não aceitara a proposta de morar com Tatsuha. A essa altura ele estaria nos braços do outro, em paz e não aguentando problemas praticamente insolúveis. Yumi se sentia culpada, pois sabia que o amigo não fora provavelmente para ficar com ela...

- Kyo, Kyo, acorde, querido.

- Eu estou acordado. Não consigo mais dormir, Yumi benzinho. – ele disse, a voz meio rouca. Será que estivera chorando de novo?

- Kyo, não podemos continuar assim. Deste jeito vamos voltar à estaca zero. Temos de encarar os fatos. Ele não vai voltar, Kyo... Vamos aceitar a proposta de Touma de uma vez.

- Se ao menos eu tivesse vontade de me levantar...

- Kyo, reaja! – Yumi disse, acertando-o com o travesseiro. – Eu também o amava! Não se culpe por nada, isso não teve a ver com você ou o Tatsuha. Ele é um idiota, só isso. Deus, _jamais_ vou perdoá-lo! _Jamais_!

- Você tem razão, Yumi. Vamos aceitar a proposta de Touma e retomar a banda. Somos profissionais. A vida continua.

* * *

Touma encarava os olhos avermelhados de Kyo e os preocupados de Yumi com os seus severos olhos azuis por trás da mesa. A decisão, finalmente, estava tomada.

- Tenho certeza de que vocês não se arrependeriam, se isso ainda fosse necessário – ele disse, sério.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Yumi, consternada. – Não pode estar querendo se livrar da _Garage Sale_! Não agora que eu finalmente consegui com que Kyo...

Ele a interrompeu apenas com o olhar. E isso era preocupante, aquela glacialidade de Touma. Será que Ryuichi dissera alguma coisa?

- Você se precipita, Kojitaka-san. – disse Touma, tirando o fone do gancho e dando ordens para que alguém entrasse.

E para a surpresa de Kyo e Yumi... Ninguém menos que _Rui_ adentrara o recinto.

Kyo correu para abraçá-lo e sua impulsividade afetiva foi igualmente retribuída. Já Yumi...

Ela ficou lá, parada, rangendo os dentes.

- Depois de tudo o que fez, agora volta como se absolutamente _nada_ tivesse acontecido, esperando ser recebido como um cachorrinho obediente? Pelo jeito, para Kyo é assim! Mas não, comigo não!

- Yumi-chan, perdão! – implorou Rui, sem poder conter as lágrimas. – Eu fui um idiota, um verme asqueroso e pegajoso! Eu amo muito vocês, mais que a vida, vocês são minha família! Aceitem-me de volta, por favor!

Yumi não se controlou e chorou novamente (ela andava chorando demais para seu gosto). Correu e abraçou Rui. Os três se agarraram como se fossem se fundir. Touma suspirou e esperou até que o momento familiar passasse, bateu palma três vezes e por fim, disse:

- Agora, vamos aos negócios, certo?

* * *

Fazia mais de duas semanas que ele não ligava. Yumi não queria admitir, mas sentia falta dele. Ela esperou, esperou, mas agora era hora de agir. Ela ia perdê-lo, isso se já não fosse tarde demais. Não tinha ideia do que fazer, mas faria algo.

Eram tantos repórteres... Tantas perguntas... _GrasperXGarage Sale_, lá estavam as duas bandas, respondendo perguntas juntas sobre seu próximo _tour_...

- Seguchi-san, até quando a parceria entre as bandas vai durar?

Ao que Touma respondeu:

- A _Garage Sale_desde o começo foi uma banda de futuro muito promissor e até agora não tem mostrado nada a não ser que vai render bons frutos. E também há o fato de Ryuichi apreciar cantar com a vocalista da banda, e enquanto isso ocorrer, continuaremos com a parceria.

- Yumi-chan, é verdade que a música _"Adios"_ foi feita para um amor não correspondido? Quem era essa pessoa? Isso atrapalha seu relacionamento com Sakuma-san?

Yumi pensou bem antes de responder.

- Essa pessoa foi de alguma forma importante e ainda me é querida, mas quem eu amo de verdade é o Sakuma-san. Ryu-chan... – ela se dirigiu a ele pela primeira vez depois do incidente na lanchonete – Se você puder perdoar uma tola... Só agora percebo o quanto fui cega! Eu o amo, além da compreensão. É muito embaraçoso estar dizendo essas coisas em cadeia nacional, então trate de me perdoar!

Os repórteres bombardearam Yumi e Ryuichi com perguntas. Ele apenas olhou para ela com uma expressão séria, sombria. Não parecia alguém disposto a perdoar... E respondia aos repórteres apenas com evasivas. Yumi também se recusou a comentar mais sobre o assunto.

* * *

As respectivas bandas saíram da coletiva e se dirigiram aos carros para ir embora. Yumi estava abatida e só queria ir para sua cama, ouvir seu iPod no último volume e não pensar em mais nada, quando alguém a puxou pelo braço e a beijou nos lábios.

O beijo era faminto e intenso, tirou toda sua noção de tempo e espaço e seus pés não estavam tocando o chão. _Flashes_ de câmera a cegavam. Ela mal entendia o que estava acontecendo, quando Ryuichi se apoiou em um joelho e proferiu a frase que ela esperara a vida inteira para ouvir:

- Yumi, case-se comigo.

Ele abriu a caixinha azul-marinho aveludada e lá estava a safira, que dessa vez escorregou em seu dedo. Ele a tomou em seus braços e a rodopiou. Yumi ria alto. É claro que ela nem precisava responder.


End file.
